el misterio de la perla del tigre
by fedeyu
Summary: En tiempos antiguos existio una perla con un poder increible que era codisiado por muchas personas por diferentes sucesos la perla se dividio en dos partes y una de ellas fue a parar a una dimension desconocida 500 años despues los elegidos deberan realizar un gran viaje para volver a unir las perlas y salvar sus vidas pero la maldad volvera por el gran que poseen
1. El valor de los recien nacidos

Nota de autor: Este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste no tengo mucha experiencia pero iré mejorando según vaya escribiendo eso espero XD si tienen alguna crítica para que el fanfic sea mejor por favor díganmela eso hará que sea más interesante

Capitulo 1:El valor de los recién nacidos

Era una noche estrellada muy hermosa todo era apacible y se sentía una leve llovizna a lo lejos se divisaba una pequeña ciudad con pequeñas construcciones los autos pasaban las personas andaban normalmente en el centro de la ciudad había un hospital todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una ambulancia llego a toda velocidad de pronto una de las puertas del hospital se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer en una camilla la cual gritaba por el dolor seguida de unos doctores, a su lado tenia a un hombre que la tomaba de la mano y trataba de tranquilizarla

Hombre: tranquila ya nos falta poco resiste un poco mas

Mujer: CALLATE IDIOTA QUE LLEVO NUEVE MESES AGUANTANDO

Doctor: que temperamento tiene tu esposa

Hombre: si no tienes idea

Doctor: ya llegamos arrecuestenla en la camilla y pónganle 3 gramos de medicina para el dolor (no soy doctor así que no se cuanto es en verdad)

El resto de los doctores obedecieron

Doctor: ya está todo listo puje

Mujer: ahhhh

Doctor: mas fuerte

Mujer: ahhhhhh

Doctor: así continúe

Mujer: ahhhh

Hombre: vamos tu puedes estoy contigo

Mujer: ahhhhhh

Doctor: vamos ya casi termina

Mujer: AHHHHHHHHHH

Doctor: aquí está muy bien hecho los felicito

Hombre: bien hecho quería lo lograste

Mujer: gracias a dios que termino

De pronto notaron un silencio extraño

Mujer: un momento porque no escucho el llanto de mi bebe

Hombre: doctor que pasa

Doctor: parece que el bebe no abre los ojos y no esta respirando rápido métanlo en la incubadora y denle oxigeno.

Rápidamente los doctores acataron las ordenes y metieron al bebe a la incubadora se le dio oxigeno

Mujer: que pasa

Hombre: querida no te exaltes pero parece que nuestro hijo no respira

Mujer: QUE COMO QUE NO ME EXALTE ESTAS LOCO

Hombre: tranquila que con alocarte no conseguiremos nada

Doctor: lamentablemente su hijo está muy grave su corazón late muy lentamente y si continua así no restira mucho

Mujer: no no puede ser tiene que salvar a mi hijo por favor doctor

Doctor: aremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlo

Hombre: gracias doctor

Mujer: tengo miedo no quiero que nuestro hijo muera

Hombre: calma tengamos esperanza te prometo que todo saldrá bien

**Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano en otra dimensión**

En una pequeña aldea en un bosque de bambú se encontraba dando a luz una tigresa de entre 30 y 40 años con pelaje de color anaranjado claro casi amarillo con rayas negras y a su lado se encontraba un tigre de la misma edad de color entre anaranjado y rojo con rayas negras y se encontraban rodeados por otros animales

Tigre: ya casi tu puedes

Tigresa: ahhhhhh

Para cuando la tigresa dio a luz nacio una tigresita muy bonita de color anaranjado con rayas negras la cual empezó a llorar los doctores la limpiaron y se la dieron en brazos a su madre ella agarro a la bebe con mucha delicadeza y la miro con ternura mostrándosela al tigre de pronto la tigresita empezó abrir los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color ámbar los padres se quedaron encantados al verla

Tigresa: cómo vamos a llamarla

Tigre: que tal tigresa

Tigresa: tigresa no te parece muy obvio

Tigre: porque yo aquí veo a una tigresa hermosa, decidida y valiente al igual que su madre

Tigresa: gracias (le da un beso) tienes razón te quiero mucho mi pequeña tigresa

Tigre: (se quita un collar con la mitad de una perla color anaranjado transparente con dos rallas blancas una señalando hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo) toma mi pequeña tigresa esta perla ha sido heredada durante muchas generaciones en mi familia se llama yanshi se dice que la otra mitad se perdió hace mucho tiempo y dicen que tiene un poder misterioso aunque nunca lo he visto y ahora te lo entrego para que sepas que tu madre y yo siempre estaremos contigo

Cuando el tigre le coloco el collar la tigresa tomo la mitad de la perla con sus manitas y este empezó a brillar intensamente y los ojos de la tigresita también empezaron a brillar esto duro unos segundos y después se detuvo todos quedaron sorprendidos

Tigresa: wau que fue eso tu sabes que significa

Tigre: no pero esperemos que sea una señal

Pasaron unas cuantas horas después de lo sucedido todos estaban descansando la madre ya se sentía mejor y estaba sentada en la cama con la tigresita en los brazos de pronto se escucho un ruido muy extraño afuera del lugar todos se pusieron alerta un jabalí se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta

Jabalí: quédense aquí veré que pasa

El jabalí salió de la cabaña hubo un silencio inquietante luego se escucho el sonido de una espada y luego a alguien cayendo al piso

Todos se quedaron aterrorizados por lo que escucharon el tigre se levanto de donde estaba y se coloco en frente de todos parado en la puerta en posición de pelea esperando a ver qué pasaba de pronto escucharon una voz

Voz: rápido entra y busca la perla de yanshi

De pronto un gorila con armadura entro en la cabaña con una espada en la mano

Gorila: tranquilos no se asusten solo busco la perla de yanshi dénmela y nadie saldrá herido

El tigre entre voltio la mirada rápidamente para ver a su hija sabia que el gorila estaba buscando la perla que le había entregado

Tigre: aquí no hay ninguna perla con voz decidida

el gorila miro al tigre a los ojos con una mirada amenazante luego miro a todos los animales que estaban a su alrededor y por ultimo vio a la tigresa que estaba sentada en la cama con la bebe en los brazos miro mas de cerca y en el cuello de la bebe pudo divisar un collar miro al tigre otra vez y puso una sonrisa malvada

Gorila: tu hija tiene un collar muy bonito puedo verlo

Tigre: tú no tocaras a mi hija

Gorila: a si eso lo veremos

El gorila no lo dudo y se abalanzo contra él pero antes de que pudiera darle con su espada el tigre lo agarro de la mano el gorila se sorprendió al ver la fuerza que tenía el tigre antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo lanzo fuera de la cabaña mientras el salió caminando muy tranquilamente detrás de el al salir de la cabaña pudo notar que había un escuadrón completo de animales con armas y armaduras había gorilas y lobos en frente de todos se encontraba parado un jaguar de color negro penetrante con ojos amarillos el cual parecía ser el líder también pudo notar el cadáver de su amigo en el suelo lo cual lo molesto mucho el jaguar se sorprendió al ver como el gorila fue aventado tan fácilmente por el tigre al principio puso una mirada asesina pero luego puso una sonrisa malvada

Jaguar: que tal mi nombre es kuren y soy el general de este escuadrón venimos en busca de la perla de yanshi

Tigre: váyanse como le dije a su amigo aquí no hay ninguna perla

Gorila:(en el suelo) general el miente allá adentro hay una tigre recién nacida con la perla colgando del cuello

Kuren: que bien parece que la encontramos por favor no queremos matar a nadie entréganos la perla y nos iremos

Tigre: jamás, esa perla a estado en mi familia durante mucho tiempo y ahora le pertenece a mi hija nunca se las entregare

De pronto todos los animales(machos) que estaban adentro salieron de la cabaña y se colocaron detrás del tigre

Kuren: que lastima, ataquen

De pronto todos los animales se abalanzaron a pelear el escuadrón del jaguar llevaban mucha ventaja pero aun así los animales dieron pelea el tigre de inmediato derribo a un lobo de una patada y lanzo por los aires a un gorila rápidamente aprovechando el tiempo y entro en la cabaña

Tigre: rápido todas salgan por atrás no dejen que las vean querida llévate a nuestra hija a un lugar seguro

Tigresa: y tú que harás

Tigre: tengo que quedarme aquí si me voy se darán cuenta de que se fueron (el tigre se acerco a su esposa la miro directamente a los ojos) por favor cuídate y cuida de nuestra hija

Tigresa: no digas eso como si no nos volviéramos a encontrar (llorando)

Tigre: no lo digo con esa intención pero no puedo asegurar que nos veremos otra vez

Tigresa: cómo puedes

Tigre: le limpia las lagrimas por favor no llores tienes que ser fuerte por nuestra hija te prometo que hare todo lo posible para verte otra vez, te amo

Tigresa: yo también te amo (le da un beso apasionado que duro un minuto)

Tigre: (mira a su hija) y tu mi pequeña tigresa tienes que ser valiente por que algún día te convertirás en una gran tigre que me hará tener mucho orgullo te amo(le da un beso en la frente)rápido tienen que irse

la tigresa voltio lentamente y salió corriendo de la cabaña con la bebe en los brazos mientras el tigre salió de la cabaña por la puerta del frente y volvió a la lucha al salir se aterrorizo al ver como el ultimo de sus compañeros era asesinado y caía al suelo de repente dos lobos se abalanzaron sobre él de inmediato les dio un golpe y una patada a cada uno y los mando a volar después vio como kuren estaba encima del cayendo con una patada voladora el tigre reacciono y la detuvo con ambas manos haciéndolo retroceder luego tomo el pie del jaguar y lo lanzo haciendo que este cayera de pie a un metro de distancia más lobos trataron de atacarlo

Kuren: alto yo peleare con el

El tigre muestra una sonrisa corre hacia donde se encontraba kuren y salta para darle una patada pero el jaguar la detiene con una mano da otra patada consecutiva la cual el jaguar no pudo detener la patada lo golpeo y lo mando a volar hasta que choco con un árbol cercano kuren se levanto y se limpio un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca

Kuren: tienes buenas habilidades pero no lo suficiente

de pronto curen saco una espada de su armadura y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el tigre y trato de cortarlo con la espada pero el tigre logro detenerlo antes de que lo lastimara el jaguar mostro una sonrisa y rápidamente cambio la espada hacia su mano libre y le hizo una cortada en la pierna al tigre, inmediatamente lo golpeó en la cara con el mango de la espada seguido por una patada el tigre cayó al suelo a poca distancia rápidamente se levanto cojeando por la herida y salto a golpear al jaguar este logro esquivar el ataque e inmediatamente trato de cortar otra vez al tigre con la espada paro esta logro esquivarla haciendo un salto mortal apoyándose en una mano kuren volvió a atacar pero el tigre hizo un barrido haciendo que kuren cayera al suelo kuren aprovecho esto y paso entre las piernas del tigre para luego hacerle una cortada en las costillas kuren rápidamente se levanto pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el tigre logro darle una patada en la cara al jaguar y lo hizo chocar con una roca kuren se levanto y pudo notar como el tigre ya estaba llegando al limite

Kuren: parece que estas cansado

El tigre lo miro el tenia razón el estaba cansado y mas por que debido a sus heridas había perdido mucha sangre y se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista estaba respirando con dificultad y se agarraba la herida de las costillas que estaba sangrando

Kuren: esta pelea está a punto de terminar

Kuren se lanzo sobre el tigre y le tiro una patada este logro detenerla luego le tiro un golpe el cual kuren pudo detener con mucha facilidad luego le hizo una cortada en el brazo con la espada seguido de un golpe en el estomago esto le saco el aire al tigre luego kuren lo levanto con una sola mano y lo lanzo al suelo

Kuren: que paso ya no puedes pelear (se ríe) que paso con ese tigre tan fuerte que vi hace rato

Tigre: (se queda en el suelo)

Kuren: esto termino tranquilo tu sufrimiento no durara mucho oigan ustedes

Lobos: si

Kuren: mátenlo

Los lobos se acercaron al tigre uno lo levanto mientras el otro saco una espada y la tomo en señal de sacrificio el tigre abrió débilmente los ojos para mirar al lobo luego los cerro y se imagino a su esposa y su hija

Tigre: querida cuídate mucho lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa

Y con ese último pensamiento el lobo atravesó el pecho de el tigre matándolo al instante

Mientras un gorila salió de la cabaña

Gorila: general, todos escaparon incluyendo la tigresa con el collar

Kuren: no importa búsquenla no debe andar lejos

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Una tigresa corría a toda velocidad por el bosque con una bebe en los brazos después de un rato logro salir del espeso bosque a un claro en donde pudo divisar una pequeña aldea y en frente de ella se encontraba un gran edificio con un cartel que decía orfanato de baogu la tigresa se acerco hacia la puerta miro a su hija a los ojos

Madre: mi pequeña tigresa te amo con todo mi corazón (con lagrimas en los ojos) y lamento mucho hacerte esto pero es por tu propio bien se valiente por favor y nunca te rindas ( le da un beso en la frete)

Escucha un ruido del bosque de soldados que las buscaban coloco a su hija en la puerta tomo una roca la envolvió con la manta en la que tenía a su hija toco la puerta luego salió corriendo y se volvió a internar en el bosque y corrió a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria y se vio como unas antorchas corrieron en su dirección

De vuelta en nuestra dimensión

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde las noticias todos estaban muy preocupados por el estado del bebe sus latidos cada vez eran más bajos el doctor estaba desesperado tratando de hacer todo lo posible para mantener al bebe cuando de pronto el pulso del bebe se detuvo por completo y todos se alarmaron

Doctor: rápido reanimación

De inmediato los doctores prepararon el equipo de reanimación y le dieron electro shock pero no funciono

Doctor: de nuevo, despejen (no funciono)

Doctor: otra vez, despejen (no funciono)

Los doctores se miraron entre si y bajaron la cabeza

Doctor: lo perdimos

Madre: no no puede ser no puede morir

Padre: doctor tiene que hacer algo

Doctor: lo lamento ya no hay nada que hacer

Madre: nooo (llorando)

Padre: porque tenía que ser nuestro hijo (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Cuando los doctores estaban a punto de declararlo muerto de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar y las luces parpadeaban después en la habitación entro un viejo monje este sin prestarle atención a nadie se dirigió directamente hacia la incubadora y la rompió

Doctor: que cree que hace quien es usted

Monje: callese si no hago esto el elegido no sobrevivirá

Doctor: ¿elegido?

el monje tomo al bebe en sus brazos de repente de su manga derecha saco un collar con una la mitad de una perla de color anaranjado transparente con dos rayas negras un señalando hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo y esta estaba parpadeando al colocársela al bebe esta tomo un brillo muy intenso el cual duro unos segundos y luego se detuvo luego de esto los temblores pararon el monje coloco al bebe con mucho cuidado en la incubadora y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de irse miro a los padres y les dijo

Monje: su hijo está destinado a grandes cosas yo volveré cuando sea el momento

Y con esas palabras el monje salió de la habitación y desapareció sin dejar rastro

Padre: quien era ese

Doctor: no lo se

Otros doctores: doctor el bebe respira

Doctor: rápido tómenle los signos vitales

Los padres miraban expectantes con cara de preocupación

el doctor se sorprendió al ver el corazón del bebe este estaba latiendo y no solo eso había recuperado un ritmo normal el doctor se quedo sin palabras solo tomo al bebe y lo observo unos segundos después el bebe empezó a abrir los ojos cuando los abrió por completo el doctor se sorprendió con lo que vio los ojos del bebe estaban de un color anaranjado muy penetrante con un brillo intenso y la pupila parecía la de un tigre el doctor al principio se asusto pero después pudo notar que los ojos del bebe cambiaban su color por un color marrón oscuro y su pupila volvía a la normalidad el doctor se froto los ojos no sabía si lo que había visto era real o solo una alucinación por el cansancio no le prestó mas atención y le entrego el bebe a su madre

Madre: es un milagro nuestro hijo está vivo y sano

Padre: gracias doctor

Doctor: no me lo agradezca más bien agradézcaselo al monje que vino hace rato él fue quien lo salvo colocándole ese collar

Padre: pero de todos modos gracias

Doctor: de nada me alegra que este bien

Padre: monje no sabes cuánto te agradezco haber salvado a nuestro hijo

Madre: al igual que yo

Padre: y que haremos con ese collar

Madre: vamos a conservarlo después de todo es el que le salvo la vida a nuestro hijo

Padre: tienes razón y cómo vamos a llamarlo

Madre: no lo sé qué tal riuyi igual que tu padre

Padre: suena bien, eres muy valiente riuyi por resistir todo esto

Madre: tienes razón, te amo mi pequeño (le da un beso en la frente)

**Y así termina el primer capítulo de el misterio de la perla del tigre espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **


	2. Una mañana muy extraña prt 1

Nota de autor: hola como están espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del misterio de la perla del tigre este capítulo se dividirá en 2 partes por que es muy largo y son muy parecidas espero les guste

Nota 2 de autor: a si dejen reviews por favorrrrrrr eso me inspirara a mejorar y a seguir con la historia

Capitulo 2: Una mañana muy extraña prt 1

Habían pasado 7 años desde el nacimiento de la pequeña tigre y el elegido riuyi ambos llevaban una vida normal (bueno relativamente normal para tigresa)

El día comenzaba con los primeros rayos del sol que acariciaban la frontera y dejaban ver un gran edificio un poco antiguo todos en el edificio estaban dormidos. Una pequeña tigre estaba acurrucada en un futon que se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto un poco descuidado con una gran puerta de acero que parecía hecha para encerrar algo la tigresa comenzaba a despertar al recibir directamente en la cara los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana la tigresa empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente se sentó en el futon y soltó un pequeño bostezo luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana y miro el hermoso paisaje del amanecer

Tigresa: quiero salir el día se ve muy bien

La tigresa puso una pequeña sonrisa pero luego recordó que no podía salir debido a que la mantenían encerrada por ser considerada un monstro por su gran fuerza garras y colmillos de pronto su cara de felicidad fue remplazada por una de tristeza de entre sus ropas saco un collar con la mitad de una perla (ya lo conocen no) lo miro detenidamente tigresa sabia que eso era lo único que le habían dejado sus padres aunque no los conocía siempre guardaba ese collar como un tesoro esperando verlos algún día, ajito la cabeza de un lado a otro

Tigresa: ya basta de tonterías hora de entrenar

La tigresa empezó a hacer unos estiramientos, debido a que ella se levantaba más temprano que todos en el orfanato tenía la costumbre de entrenar todas las mañanas era la cosa que más le gustaba por que la hacía olvidar todos los problemas que la embargaban de pronto tigresa empezó a tirar golpes y patadas al aire nada complicado debido a que todavía no recibía un entrenamiento formal duro un largo rato haciendo una variedad de ejercicios diferentes que ella misma se había impuesto de pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación la tigresa dejo de entrenar y puso su mirada en la puerta la cual se empezó a abrir lentamente dejando ver a una vieja cabra

Cabra: buenos días ya puedes salir

Tigresa no reacciono inmediatamente pero lentamente comenzó a caminar al pasar por el lado de la cabra no le dirigió la mirada en sus ojos se podía notar una furia contenida paso de largo y siguió su camino mientras la cabra la miraba con cara de miedo y de culpa a la vez cerró la puerta de acero y camino en la misma dirección.

Tigresa después de caminar por varios pasillos llego a una puerta de madera muy grande se detuvo y la observo un momento luego la abrió dejando ver un hermoso paisaje con un enorme patio con colinas y un pequeño árbol de durazno como era costumbre se dirigió hacia él y se sentó arrecostandose contra el tronco le dio un pequeño golpe y cayeron unos cuantos duraznos tomo uno que tenia al lado y lo mordió mirando el paisaje

Debido a su gran fuerza a tigresa siempre la molestaban diciendo que era un monstro por su gran fuerza y su apariencia en más de una ocasión había lastimado a sus compañeros claro que no era su intención pero los demás no lo entendían por eso para evitar burlas ella siempre se sentaba sola en el durazno mirando el paisaje y a veces caminaba por el orfanato o entrenaba donde nadie la viera

Tigresa: algún día saldré de aquí

Paso un rato la mañana transcurría normalmente los niños del orfanato salieron al patio a jugar pero nadie se acercaba a donde estaba tigresa porque temían que los lastimara de pronto tigresa se levanto de donde estaba y sin que nadie la viera se dirigió a la parte trasera del orfanato allí había un pequeño claro que ella utilizaba para entrenar se alejo un poco para que nadie la viera hizo sus respectivos estiramientos pero antes de que pudiera empezar a entrenar escucho un fuerte ruido que parecía provenir del bosque no le prestó atención tiempo después se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido pero más fuerte se acerco un poco y escucho unas voces

Voz: Akira espérame que no todos tenemos tu velocidad

Voz 2: calla y apresura el paso

Tigresa rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol en el bosque de pronto una leopardo (parecida a song pero con pelaje un poco mas oscuro) salió del bosque, la leopardo llevaba una bolsa en la mano y detrás de ella salió un lobo que se veía exhausto y se detuvo jadeando con una pata en el pecho

Lobo: Akira… podemos…. Descansar…. un momento… por favor si no lo hago me desmayare

Akira: hay liuzen pareces una nenita deja de quejarte que casi no hemos caminado

Liuzen: llevamos tres días caminando y dos horas corriendo

Akira: y tienes suerte si no viniéramos a este paso todavía estuviéramos en las montañas de nieve

Liuzen: no me lo recuerdes

Akira: rápido sabes que si no le entregamos esto al jefe a tiempo quien sabe que nos haga

Liuzen: tranquila que vamos adelantados y además nos costó mucho robar eso tuve que ensuciarme las manos creo que nos merecemos un descanso

Akira: no seas idiota si el jefe descubre que estábamos descansando capas y nos mata

Tigresa estaba escuchando todo lo que decían sin hacer el menor ruido pero al retroceder un poco sin querer piso una rama

Liuzen: no se enterara yo cr….

Akira: ¡silencio¡

La leopardo se empezó a acercar hacia donde provenía el ruido al acercarse lo suficiente logro escuchar una respiración y se abalanzo hacia los arbustos y unos momentos después salió caminado con una pequeña tigre agarrada del cuello la cual trataba de liberarse

Akira: mira lo que encontré una gata pulgosa que nos estaba espiando

Liuzen: oh valla es malo espiar a las personas (animales) y más a las peligrosas como nosotros

Akira: que aremos con ella

Liuzen: no lo se

La leopardo pudo notar que la tigre tenía puesto un collar en el cuello

Akira: mira Liuzen que bonito collar tiene la gata creo que me lo llevare como recuerdo

Tigresa: suéltame o veras

Akira: o veré que gatita

Tigresa trataba de liberarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte luego recordó un nuevo ejercicio que había estado practicando que tal vez le serviría la tigresa hizo un rápido movimiento logrando soltarse del agarre de la leopardo y también logro darle una patada que la hizo caer al suelo

Liuzen: grave error

Akira levanto la cabeza y se apoyo con sus dos manos se quedo mirando el suelo por un momento luego se limpio un poco de sangre de la boca cerro las manos en forma de puño

Akira: maldita mocosa me las vas a pagar muy caro

De pronto Akira se levanto lentamente se limpio un poco miro su mano y saco las garrar, tigresa miraba con una mirada desafiante aunque internamente tenía miedo

Akira: hasta aquí llegaste

Akira salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante tigresa trato de eludir sus golpes pero la leopardo era muy rápida y logro darle varios golpes seguidos ella los resistía pero lentamente se iba debilitando

Akira: que pasa pelea

Tigresa tiraba algunos golpes y patadas pero la leopardo los detenía fácilmente de un momento a otro Akira logro agarrar a la tigre por una pierna y la aventó fuertemente contra un árbol a unos pocos metros tigresa quedo inconsciente por unos momentos

Akira: es hora de terminar el trabajo

Akira saco de entre sus ropas una daga y se acerco a la tigresa que yacía inconsciente en el árbol tigresa comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver a la leopardo acercándose pero se sentía muy débil para defenderse cundo la leopardo se acercaba aumento la velocidad y sostenía la daga con las dos manos como para dar un golpe final

Tigresa miraba tratando de moverse pero sabía que no le iba a dar tiempo de esquivar el ataque cuando la leopardo estaba a punto de clavarle la daga en el pecho su collar empezó a brillar y tigresa sintió como si un aura muy cálida la comenzara a cubrir y pudo ver como alrededor de ella se empezaba a formal una especie de campo protector de color anaranjado la leopardo se sorprendió al ver lo que ocurría pero no se detuvo siguió corriendo dio un salto muy alto para caer encima de tigresa pero fue repelida por el aura que la protegía

Akira: que rayos

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió a toda velocidad y lanzo una patada con todas sus fuerzas pero no sirvió de nada

Akira: Liuzen deja de estar parado como un estúpido y ven a ayudarme

Liuzen se acerco y ambos empezaron a dar una serie de golpes y patadas pero no lograron hacerle ni un rasguño

Tigresa por su parte estaba sin palabras no sabía qué hacer simplemente se quedo sentada apoyándose en sus brazos mirando con miedo como los bandidos trataban de golpearla sin éxito

Akira: rápido tira tu mejor patada y yo hare lo mismo a las tres 1, 2, 3

Ambos tiraron una patada con todas sus fuerzas pero nada cambio de pronto se escucho una voz

Voz: ¡tigresa¡

Liuzen: Akira no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta gata si alguien más nos descubre la misión se arruinara

Akira: demonios ya nos veremos después gata pulgosa, vámonos

Y así desaparecieron rápidamente en el bosque tigresa simplemente se quedo sentada ahí sin hacer nada de pronto el aura que la protegía empezó a desaparecer y la perla perdió su brillo tigresa no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir tomo la perla y se la quedo mirando

Tigresa: parece que eres más de lo que aparentas

Voz: ¡tigresa¡

Tigresa guardo la perla se levanto con un poco de dificultad se limpio y se dirigió en la dirección de donde provenía la voz

**Y así termina la primera parte de este capítulo espero les allá gustado muchas gracias a los que comentan y en especial muchas gracias mi primer reviews nos leemos la próxima **


	3. Una mañana muy extraña prt 2

Nota de autor: que tal aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo espero les guste dejen reviews por favor

Nota 2 de autor: a si voy a tratar de publicar semanalmente pero todo depende del tiempo

Capitulo 3: Una mañana muy extraña prt 2

**De vuelta en nuestra dimensión era temprano en la mañana y unos padres estaban buscando a su hijo**

Madre: riuyi donde estas

Se veía a una madre caminando por toda la casa buscando a su hijo, revisaron en el baño

Madre: riuyi estás aquí

Revisaron en el patio

Padre: ¡riuyi!

Revisaron debajo de los muebles de la sala

Madre: donde estas

Reviso en el cuarto debajo de la cama

Padre: hijo

Tras la puerta

Madre: riuyi aparece en este momento

Cuando de pronto un niño le salto por la espalda a su madre

Riuyi: boooo

Madre: riuyi en dónde estabas

Riuyi: en el closet

Madre: mira ya te lo he dicho varias veces no me gusta que te escondas así estaba preocupada, Kirito reprende a tu hijo

Kirito: este niño, cada vez encuentra más lugares para esconderse vamos a tener que colocarle un rastreador

Riuyi: se ríe

Madre: querido (mirada asesina)

Kirito: (traga saliva) digo tu madre tiene razón no deberías desaparecerte así

Riuyi: si lo siento papa

Kirito: pero dalia también déjalo divertirse un poco

Dalia: lo sé pero me preocupo mucho cuando no lo encuentro

Kirito: tranquila no le pasara nada aquí dentro de la casa

Dalia: está bien si tú lo dices

De pronto dalia pudo notar un pequeño morado en el rostro de su hijo

Dalia: riuyi que es esta marca que tienes en el rostro te caíste

Riuyi: no mama es que ayer unos niños en la escuela me golpearon para quitarme el almuerzo

Dalia: por dios y te lastimaron mucho

Riuyi: no mucho pero si me dolió

Dalia: y los golpeaste

Riuyi: nop

Kirito: por que

Riuyi: porque tenía miedo de cometer una tontería y que todos se rieran de mi o que ellos se molestaran mas y me hicieran más daño,

De pronto kirito se agacha a la altura de su hijo le pone la mano en el hombro y lo mira a los ojos

Kirito: hijo nunca dejes que te golpeen sin razón se que tienes miedo pero pelear en defensa propia o para defender a alguien mas no es una tontería demuestra que eres valiente y que eres fuerte así te golpeen y caigas al suelo levántate y nunca te rindas entendiste

Riuyi miraba con cara de admiración a su padre

Riuyi: si papa te lo prometo

Kirito: bien dicho, ahora es hora de que vayas a la escuela

Riuyi: hay papa

Dalia: nada de peros obedece a tu padre y vamos

Y así todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela que quedaba cerca de ahí al llegar se pudo ver una escuela muy grande con escaleras en la entrada y murales pintados en las paredes

Dalia: bueno riuyi ya llegamos pórtate bien y cuídate

Riuyi: Si mama

Y justo cuando riuyi iba a salir corriendo para entrar en la escuela una voz lo detuvo

Kirito: hijo recuerda lo que te dije

Riuyi: si papa no lo olvidare

Y siguió su camino entrando a la escuela

Dalia: crees que este bien

Kirito: tranquila él es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta

**Dentro de la escuela**

Riuyi acababa de entrar en la escuela pero al parecer habían llegado más temprano de lo habitual y aun no tocaban la campana se sentó en un banco se puso a mirar para todos lados esperando no encontrarse con los que lo habían golpeado el día anterior luego recordó lo que su padre le había dicho (miro el cielo un momento)

Riuyi: que hare

De pronto fue cegado por una luz bajo la mirada y vio como un objeto que se encontraba en un callejón de la escuela reflejaba la luz del sol se levanto y se acerco a donde estaba la luz al estar más cerca pudo ver un callejón sin salida pudo ver en el suelo un objeto se acerco y lo levanto y se dio cuenta de que era un collar de plata con la letra t

Riuyi: y esto

Lo vio un momento pero de pronto la luz que entraba al callejón fue opacada por tres sombras, riuyi volteo para ver que era y se aterrorizo al verlo al voltear pudo ver a dos niños muy grandes y eran los que lo habían golpeado el día anterior

Niño: que tal riuyi como estas parece que te recuperaste bien después de tu golpiza de ayer

Riuyi: qu… que…ta, tal lian, berr como están, si soy muy resistente

Lian: ha con que si vamos a ver qué tal resistes la de hoy

Riuyi: vamos chicos por qué tiene que ser así siempre además pronto tocaran la campana

Lian: tranquilo aun tenemos tiempo

De pronto lian se empezó a acercar a riuyi lentamente mientras riuyi retrocedía

Lian: que pasa tienes miedo

Riuyi: (demonios y todo por un mugroso collar) n…no no tengo miedo

Lian: a si entonces pelea (quedando a un metro del)

No hubo respuesta

Lian: si tu no peleas entonces yo lo hare

De pronto lian conecto un golpe en el estomago a riuyi sacándole el aire luego lo agarro de la espalda y lo tiro al suelo haciendo que soltara el collar que había encontrado este se deslizo hasta detrás de una piedra pero nadie lo vio excepto el

Lian. Vamos berr ayúdame a patearlo

Berr: si

Después ambos comenzaron a patear a riuyi que yacía en el suelo y nada mas aguantaba los golpes después lian lo agarro de la camiseta

Lian: no sirves para nada

Riuyi le da un golpe en la cara

Lian: estas muero

De pronto lian empezó a darle varios golpes seguidos en el rostro

Lian: ahora (golpe) aprenderás (golpe) a no (golpe) meterte con migo (lo tira al suelo)

Riuyi: (pensando: que hago, ellos son más fuertes que yo, soy un inútil, tengo miedo de pelear)

Lugo riuyi recordó lo que le dijo su padre

**Flashback**

Hijo nunca dejes que te golpeen sin razón se que tienes miedo pero pelear en defensa propia o para defender a alguien mas no es una tontería demuestra que eres valiente y que eres fuerte así te golpeen y caigas al suelo levántate, y nunca te rindas entendiste

**Fin del flashback**

Riuyi: es verdad

De pronto lian tomo una roca que estaba en el suelo

Berr: amigo no crees que ya es demasiado

Lian: cállate esto le enseñara quien manda

De pronto lian se acerco a riuyi que estaba en el suelo y justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe con la roca la mano de riuyi detuvo el brazo de lian con mucha fuerza

Riuyi: tiene razón

Lian: que

Riuyi: mi padre tiene razón

Se empezó a levantar

Riuyi: tengo que dejar de tener miedo todo el tiempo

Se incoo apoyándose sobre una rodilla

Riuyi: tengo que ser valiente yo se lo prometí y ahora pienso cumplirlo

De pronto su collar empezó a brillar lian se quedo paralizado ante esa repentina actitud de cuando riuyi alzo la mirada lian se sorprendió con lo que vio los riuyi tenía ojos de tigre color anaranjado estos brillaban un poco lian se quedo sin palabra alguna de repente riuyi apretó el brazo de lian con tal fuerza que hizo que este soltara la roca luego lo lanzo haciendo que este cayera a un metro de distancia berr se iba a lanzar a la pelea pero al ver los ojos de riuyi se asusto, fue a donde estaba su amigo

Berr: lian creo que será mejor irnos (lo ayuda a levantarse)

Riuyi se levanto completamente lian se quedo mirándolo por un momento con una cara de miedo

Lian: tienes razón vámonos

Y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar riuyi después de unos momentos los ojos de riuyi empezaron a volver a la normalidad de pronto riuyi se tambaleo un poco y agito la cabeza como saliendo de un trance

Riuyi: uff que paso, donde estoy, y los demás, lo último que recuerdo es a lian acercándose a mí con una roca y a mi tirado en el suelo decidido a pelear con el

Riuyi se limpio un poco luego vio su collar que aun brillaba un poco ese collar con la perla era muy importante para él desde que tenía conciencia sus padres le dijeron que apreciara mucho ese collar por que le había salvado la vida lo tomo con la mano y lo observo un momento

Riuyi: (sonríe) parece que eres más de lo que aparentas

Y se dio cuenta de algo, se sentía diferente se sentía más confiado ya no sentía el miedo que lo embargaba

Riuyi: nunca más volveré a tener miedo ante una pelea

Salió del callejón cuando de pronto vio a una niña que se veía muy desesperada parecía estar buscando algo se acerco a unos niños que estaban sentados en los bancos

Niña: alguien ha visto un collar es pequeño y tiene una letra t

Luego riuyi recordó el collar que había encontrado fue hasta donde lo vio por última vez lo recogió, la niña le preguntaba a todo el que viera

Niña: has visto un collar

Niño: no

Se acerco a otro niño

Niña: de casualidad has visto un collar

Niño: no

Niña: (gritando al cielo) ALGUIEN HA VISTO MI COLLAR

Riuyi se acerco hacia donde estaba

Riuyi: de casualidad es esto lo que estas buscando (mostrando el collar)

La niña bajo la mirada y puso una sonrisa de emoción

Niña: siii ese es muchas gracias lo he estado buscando por todos lados

Riuyi: (si eso lo note) de nada pero por qué tan desesperada lo podrías haber buscado con más tranquilidad en cosas perdidas o después de la escuela

Niña: no lo que pasa es que yo no estudio aquí mis padres y yo vinimos a visitar a un familiar que trabaja aquí yo vivo muy lejos y estamos a punto de irnos por eso estaba tan desesperada por encontrarlo

Riuyi: ah pero cuál es tu nombre

De pronto se escucho pitar aun auto

Niña: esos son mis padres me están llamando bueno adiós, tal vez nos veamos algún día en el futuro

Luego la niña se fue corriendo riuyi solo vio como se iba

Riuyi: eso fue raro

De pronto escucho el sonido de la campana voltio lentamente la mirada y se dirigió a clases e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado

**Y así termina la segunda parte de este capítulo nos leemos en el próximo capítulo gracias a los que comentan **


	4. El hombre misterioso

Nota de autor: Hola como están volví con el siguiente capítulo de mi fic espero les guste dejen reviews por favor eso me anima a seguir la historia

Capitulo 4: El hombre misterioso

En una pequeña ciudad al este de china el sol brillaba y hacia un poco de calor habían pasado 15 años desde el nacimiento de los elegidos todo transcurría normalmente a los lejos resonaban unos gritos leves estos gritos eran cortos y sincronizados, al lado de un pequeño parque en la plaza de la ciudad se encontraba un gran dojo con un letrero que tenia la forma de un dragón de jade y decía dojo dragón los gritos provenían de ese mismo lugar adentro se encontraban varios alumnos del dojo que practicaban kung fu ellos estaban tirando golpes y patadas al frente soltando un pequeño grito en cada uno guiados por su maestro

Maestro: golpe

Estudiantes: ahhh

Maestro: patada

Estudiantes: ahhh

Maestro: golpe

Estudiantes: ahhh

Maestro: patada

Estudiantes: ahhh

Maestro: bien alumnos suficiente calentamiento es hora de practicar con las torres de madera

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron en fila en frente de las torres de madera estas eran delgadas y les sobresalían unos brazos para golpear (como las del salón de entrenamiento del palacio de jade)

Maestro: bien qué pase el primero lian como tú eres el único alumno cinta marrón en el dojo serás el primero

Lian: si maestro

Lian se acerco a una torre de madera, se puso en posición de pelea y empezó a golpearla tirando golpes y patadas pero al mismo tiempo parando los brazos de madera que trataban de golpearlo esto duro unos momentos hasta que se detuvo y volteo a ver a su maestro

Maestro: Muy buena demostración lian

Lian: gracias maestro (haciendo una reverencia)

Maestro: muy bien quien es el siguiente

Estudiante: yo maestro

Maestro: muy bien riuyi tú eres el siguiente pasa pero ten cuidado esto es un poco avanzado para un recién llegado

Riuyi: si maestro

Riuyi camino hacia las torres de madera pero cuando paso por el lado de lian quien volvía a la formación este choco su hombro con el de riuyi desde que eran pequeños lian siempre lo molestaba y lo golpeaba pero desde el día del incidente(capitulo 3) decidió no volver a molestarlo desde hace poco riuyi había decidido entrar al dojo dragón por que le gustaban el kung fu pero no era muy bueno esto para lian había sido una oportunidad desde ese momento buscaba cualquier ocasión para humillarlo y hacerlo sentir inferior, riuyi no le prestó más atención y se acerco a las torres de madera se coloco en posición de pelea pero al momento de tiran un golpe no pudo detener el brazo de madera y este le dio en el pie

Riuyi: au au au (saltando en una pierna) tranquilos no fue nada

Luego riuyi volvió a su posición trato de darle otro golpe pero otra vez no logro detener los brazos de madera y esta vez lo golpearon en el estomago

Riuyi: estoy bien (sin aire)

Lian: oye se supone que tienes que darle con las manos

Todos los estudiantes rieron ante ese comentario riuyi respiro un poco al recuperar el aire trato de darle otro golpe pero nuevamente los brazos de madera lo golpearon esta vez en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo

Maestro: riuyi creo que ya es suficiente

Riuyi: si maestro

Riuyi se levanto hizo una reverencia y volvió a la formación se estaba limpiando cuando voltio un momento a ver a la ventana y de repente vio a un hombre muy extraño parado en la ventana con la cara cubierta por una capucha mirándolo, riuyi rápido toco por la espalda a otro estudiante que tenia al frente el cual volteo a verlo

Riuyi: oye mira hay un hombre parado hay

El estudiante volteo a ver pero no vio nada

Alumno: donde yo no veo nada

Riuyi: como que no hay esta

Pero cuando riuyi volteo a ver había desaparecido

Riuyi: pero que

Alumno: estas bien

Riuyi: em, si no importa

Después el resto de los alumnos pasaron a hacer el mismo ejercicio algunos mejor otro igual

Maestro: bien es hora de los combates alumnos formación de loto

Estudiantes: si maestro

De pronto todos los estudiantes se colocaron en posición de loto formando un cuadro o área de pelea

Maestro: bien comencemos, kiler al centro

Kiler: si maestro

Maestro: kiler puedes elegir a tu contrincante

Kiler: elijo a jin

Maestro: muy bien jin al centro

Jin: si maestro

Maestro: reverencia

Ambos alumnos hicieron reverencia a su maestro y luego entre ellos

Maestro: posición de combate

Ambos alumnos se colocaron en posición de combate

Maestro: comiencen

Los dos estudiantes se dispusieron a tirar golpes y patadas buscando derribar a su contrincante la pelea estuvo muy igualada pero al final kiler gano el combate

Maestro: listo el ganador es kiler

Ambos alumnos volvieron a hacer una reverencia y volvieron a la formación

Maestro: muy bien lian pasa al centro

Lian: si maestro

Maestro: elije a tu adversario

El alumno observo detenidamente a todos sus compañeros pero al llegar a donde estaba riuyi se detuvo y puso una sonrisa malvada

Lian: el maestro

Maestro: Lian tu eres un cinta negra y él un cinta blanca seguro que quieres pelear contra el

Lian: si maestro quiero pelear contra el

Maestro: pero..

Riuyi: no importa maestro yo peleare con el

Riuyi se levanto y se coloco en el centro del cuadro

Maestro: muy bien, reverencia

Ambos estudiantes hicieron la reverencia y se colocaron en posición de combate

Lian: prepárate para una golpiza

Riuyi: esta vez te ganare

Lian: (se ríe) eres tan estúpido el día que un novato como tu me gane será el día en que seremos amigos

Riuyi: quieres apostar

Lian: (se queda callado)

Riuyi: que pasa tienes miedo

Lian: si claro, porque no, el día que tú me ganes en una pelea lo que no sucederá nunca me disculpare por todo y seremos amigos

Riuyi: es una apuesta

Maestro: comiencen

Y con esa señal riuyi corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba lian este se quedo parado en posición de defensa esperando y gusto cuando riuyi ya estaba por golpearlo Lian lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo al suelo riuyi se levanto rápidamente y empezó a tirar golpes tratando de atinarle a lian pero este los bloqueaba fácilmente luego riuyi lanzo una patada pero lian se agacho y lo barrio haciendo que cayera al suelo lian trato de darle una patada en el suelo pero riuyi logro rodar y levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo lian le dio una patada en la cara riuyi cayó al suelo y se quedo inmóvil por un momento pero justo cuando lian se iba a retirar riuyi empezó a levantarse y volvió a su posición de pelea

Lian: eres persistente

Riuyi: je tengo que serlo sino nunca te disculparas

Luego riuyi empezó a darle varias patadas consecutivas a lian las cuales el bloqueaba fácilmente lian tomo una de las patadas de riuyi y le dio un codazo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla riuyi cayó al suelo tomándose la rodilla

Maestro: suficiente el combate termino el ganador lian, riuyi estas bien

Riuyi se quedo un momento en el suelo luego se levanto con ayuda de su maestro

Maestro: puedes caminar

Riuyi: si maestro

Maestro: lian eso no estuvo bien como castigo tendrás que hacer 100 flexiones

Lian: si maestro

Riuyi se quedo parado con un pie de punta debido al dolor luego ambos hicieron una reverencia

Lian: te lo dije

Riuyi se quedo observándolo un momento luego se retiro cojeando pero cuando se iba vio hacia la ventana un momento y vio al mismo hombre que había visto hace rato

Riuyi: miren es el hombre otra vez

Todos en el dojo voltearon la mirada hacia la ventana pero no vieron nada

Maestro: riuyi ahí no hay nada

Riuyi: que, no otra vez

Maestro: riuyi tal vez quedaste aturdido por la pelea siéntate y descansa

Riuyi: si maestro

Después de eso el resto de la clase paso rápido

Maestro: bien la clase término pueden retirarse

Todos se despidieron con una reverencia hacia su maestro tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron cuando riuyi estaba a punto de irse lian lo llamo

Lian: te dije que nunca me vencerías

Al escuchar esto riuyi voltio con una mirada decidida que sorprendió a lian

Riuyi: tranquilo algún día seremos amigos

Riuyi después de decir esto salió cojeando por la puerta del frente del dojo afuera se podía ver el atardecer cuando riuyi se estaba colocando los zapatos levanto la mirada y pudo ver parado en una pared al mismo hombre que había estado viendo todo la tarde se froto los ojos pero cuando volvió a ver ya no estaba

Riuyi: me estaré volviendo loco

No le prestó atención y siguió su camino para llegar a su hogar soplaba un fuerte viento y en las calles había un leve silencio nada más se veían algunos autos pasar riuyi ya había caminado un rato pero como estaba cojeando le costaba más llegar a su casa de pronto sintió una presencia extraña como si alguien lo estuvieran siguiendo pero al voltear no veía nada siguió caminando pero momentos después volvió a sentir lo mismo pero al igual que antes no vio nada cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa volvió a sentir la misma presencia pero hizo como si nada y siguió caminando segundos después volteo de sorpresa y esta vez logro ver una leve sombra que se escondía detrás de un árbol riuyi se quedo parado mirando el árbol

Riuyi: quien quiera que seas sal y mírame de frente

De pronto la sombra empezó a salir de detrás del árbol dejando ver a un hombre con bata larga entre morado y negro con un bastón en la mano

Riuyi: tu otra vez que quieres con migo

Hombre: tranquilo no voy a lastimarte, ha pasado mucho tiempo y vaya que has crecido

Riuyi: quien es usted

Hombre: es cierto tu nunca me has visto (se quita la capucha dejando ver la cara de un hombre mayor) hola yo soy yun tu maestro

**Y así termina este capítulo gracias a los que comentan **


	5. El regreso del monje

Nota de autor: hola como estan aquí les trigo otro capitulo del misterio de la perla del tigre espero les guste si tienen alguna sugerencia para que la historia sea mejor la escuchare nada ofensivo por favor

Capitulo 5: El regreso del monje

Era tarde el sol se ocultaba se podía percibir un viento persistente en las calles había poca gente, en una parte especifica de la ciudad se encontraban parados un muchacho que demostraba una cara de extrañeza y a unos metro se encontraba parado un extraño monje con una cara muy confiada y mostrando una sonrisa

Riuyi: ¿mi maestro?

Monje: si yo soy tu maestro

Riuyi: está loco yo ni lo conozco

Yun: se que no me conoces y comprendo que estés confundido pero desde antes de que nacieras a mi me encomendaron ayudar a el elegido para que complete la profecía

Riuyi: (¿elegido?, ¿profecia?que le pasa a este demente) mire yo no sé quién es usted o que estará pasando por su cabeza en este momento pero creo que se equivoco de persona

Yun: claro que no, crees que si no fueras tu tuvieras la perla de huyan colgando del cuello

Riuyi: (toma la perla con la mano) que sabe usted acerca de mi collar

Yun: se mas de lo que crees debido a que yo te lo entregue

Riuyi: que imposible mis padres me dijeron que este collar me salvo la vida en mi nacimiento pero ellos nunca mencionaron un raro monje

Yun: seguro quedaron muy impresionados por mi presencia y decidieron no contarte para no perturbarte (baboso)

Riuyi: (bueno ellos nunca me contaron de dónde provino este collar) escuche me podría quedar aquí toda la noche a hablar sobre supuestas profecías pero he tenido un día pésimo, estoy cansado y quisiera irme a descansar a mi casa

Yun: está bien te comprendo se ve que te dieron una paliza hace rato

Riuyi: oye estaba cansado y además el es un cinta marròn y yo un cinta blanca me lleva mucha ventaja no crees

Yun: claro como tu digas pero te diré algo el color de una cinta no determina si ganas o pierdes una pelea solo tú lo haces

Riuyi: que extraño hablas igual que mi padre

Yun: tu padre es un gran hombre y es bueno que lo escuches

Riuyi: tienes razón, bueno si no te importa ya me voy, hasta luego

Yun: espera

Riuyi: que

Yun: aun no me crees nada verdad

Riuyi: en realidad no

Yun: bien te diré algo ya esta anocheciendo déjame acompañarte a tu casa y te aseguro que tus padres van a corroborar lo que te digo

Riuyi no sabía si creerle o no pero algo en sus ojos demostraba sabiduría y se veía que no era un hombre de malas intenciones

Riuyi: (rascándose la cabeza) está bien vamos

Y así los dos empezaron a caminar, todo el camino paso en silencio, por la mente de riuyi pasaban mil preguntas como: quien es en realidad este monje, como conocía su collar, que será eso de la profecía, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando paso por su casa y siguió de largo

Yun: oye adónde vas

Riuyi: (sale de sus pensamientos) a que

Se da cuenta que había pasado de largo su casa y se regresa

Riuyi: lo siento no me di cuenta cuando llegamos, un momento como sabe donde vivo

Yun: digamos que te he estado observando

Riuyi: como, sabes que no me importa

Abre la puerta de su casa ambos se quitan los zapatos y entran a una pequeña sala

Riuyi: mama ya llegue

La madre de riuyi estaba lavando unos platos en la cocina

Dalia: hola hijo que bueno que llegaste como te fue

Riuyi: bien mama

Dalia deja de lavar los platos y voltea a ver su hijo y se da cuenta de el hombre que estaba parado a su lado

Dalia: hola, hijo quien es tu amigo

Riuyi: mama él es el monje yun dice que te conoce a ti y a mi papa

La madre de riuyi se acerca hacia el hombre pero no lo reconoce

Dalia: lo siento pero yo no lo conozco

Yun: es natural que después de 15 años no me recuerde, hola como esta ha pasado mucho tiempo pero volví como se los dije

Dalia no entendía lo que le decía pero algo en las últimas palabras la dejo pensando de pronto un recuerdo olvidado llego a su mente

Flashback

Su hijo está destinado a grandes cosas yo volveré cuando sea el momento

Fin del flashback

Dalia puso los ojos como platos y puso una cara de (no lo puedo creer) que el monje interpreto

Dalia: tu…tu er, tu eres

Yun: si soy yo

Dalia estaba atónita no sabía que decir

Riuyi: mama. mamaa

Dalia: ki…kiri… kirito

A lo lejos se escucho una voz

Kirito: que pasa

Dalia: podrías venir un momento por favor

Kirito: ya voy un momento

Dalia: (enojada) KIRITO VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE

Inmediatamente se vio salir a kirito de un pasillo hacia la sala corriendo a toda velocidad

Kirito: qu.. que sucede (jadeando)

Riuyi: wau 6 segundos es un nuevo récor bien hecho mama

De pronto kirito ve al monje que estaba parado en frente de el

Kirito: buenas noches (le da la mano)

Dalia. Querido no notas algo familiar en el caballero

Lo mira bien pero no nota nada familiar

Kirito: no querida por qué me lo preguntas

Dalia: kirito mira otra vez y concéntrate

Kirito volvió a mirar más detalladamente pero esta vez la imagen del monje le pareció algo extraña como si ya lo hubiera visto antes lentamente kirito fue recordando la imagen del monje que había visto hace mucho tiempo hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo obvio

Kirito: espera un segundo tu eres

Dalia: si amor es el monje

Yun: ha pasado tiempo

Kirito: es cierto que sido de ti, después de que te fuiste no te volvimos a ver

Yun: tranquilo hice lo que tenía que hacer y volví como les prometí

Riuyi: espera entonces ustedes si lo conocen

Kirito: bueno si y no

Riuyi: que significa eso

Kirito: bueno no lo conocemos pero él fue quien te dio la perla que te salvo la vida pero luego desapareció a por cierto aun no se tu nombre

Yun: mi nombre es yun

Kirito: de parte de mi esposa y mía te agradecemos lo que hiciste

Dalia: si no se cómo pagarte haberle salvado la vida a mi hijo

Riuyi: un momento porque nunca me contaron que un monje me dio el collar que me salvo la vida

Kirito: bueno en realidad en ese momento estábamos tan felices de que estuvieras vivo y sano que simplemente no le dimos importancia y luego se nos olvido

Riuyi: a si (._.)

Yun: eje bueno también pudo a ver sido por eso

Riuyi: si claro, pero el también dice que es mi maestro y habla de una supuesta profecía ustedes saben algo de eso

Kirito: no de eso si no eso si no estábamos enterados yun que es eso de una profecía tiene algo que ver con que hayas regresado

Yun: bueno es una larga historia se las puedo contar si gustan

Riuyi: perdona yun pero como te dije antes estoy cansado y me gustaría descansar

Yun: claro te entiendo, bueno si no les molesta entonces vendré mañana para aclarar todas sus dudas

Kirito: me parece bien pero no le gustaría quedarse a dormir

Yun: no se molesten estoy acostumbrado a dormir en la intemperie

Kirito: está bien si usted lo dice y tú qué dices querida

Dalia: no tengo inconveniente

Riuyi: bien mucho gusto verlo monje si no les molesta me voy a bañar

Dalia: riuyi no seas tan grosero ven y despídete como se debe

Riuyi: lo siento mama perdóneme monje yun es que estoy que me caigo del sueño hasta luego vuelva pronto

Yun: no te preocupes

Cuando riuyi empezó a caminar para ir a descansar su padre pudo notar que cojeaba al caminar

Dalia: un momento riuyi porque caminas así

Riuyi: em, me tropecé

Dalia: riuyi dime la verdad quien te hizo esto fue usted (señalando al monje)

Yun: este,,,

Es mejor que hable ahora porque si le hizo algo a mi hijo se las verá con migo

Kirito: tranquila querida

Riuyi: mama no fue el esto me lo hice en el kung fu

Dalia: riuyi porque me mentiste

Riuyi: porque sabía que si te decía la verdad te ibas a poner como loca

Dalia: y como no me voy a poner así mira como te han lastimado sabía que no debí dejarte practicar ese deporte tan peligroso

Riuyi: viste te lo dije, mama estoy bien

Dalia: como que estas bien mírate no puedes ni pararte bien

Yun: este disculpen un momento yo puedo curarlo si quieren

Dalia: tú puedes ayudarlo

Yun: claro si me permiten pasar a su cocina

Kirito: claro está por acá

Kirito le mostro la cocina al monje al estar allí el monje saco de sus mangas unas yerbas muy extrañas y las machaco luego las puso a hervir por unos minutos después de que toda el agua se evaporo el monje las dejo refrescar un poco y luego las froto en la parte lastimada por unos minutos y luego la retiro

Yun: Ya ve si puedes caminar normalmente

Riuyi empezó a caminar por la sala y se dio cuenta que el dolor se había ido

Riuyi: increíble ya no me duele nada

Yun: entonces funciono por ahora descansa y vendré mañana para ver si mejoro por completo

Dalia: wau muchas gracias monje yun

Kirito: si se lo agradezco

Yun: no me lo agradezcan de todos modos como su maestro es mi deber ayudarlo

Riuyi: a sí, que es eso de mi maestro

Yun: mañana responderé a todas sus preguntas pero por ahora me retiro

Kirito: gracias otra vez yun

Yun: no fue nada

Después de esto el monje salió por la puerta del frente pero cuando dalia y kirito fueron a ver ya había desaparecido en la fría noche

Kirito: igual que hace quince años

**Y con esto termina este capítulo de mi fic si quieren saber cuál es la profecía lean el próximo capítulo gracias a los que comentan **


	6. La profecia

Nota de autor: que onda como están mis amigos aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic espero les guste comenten por favor

Capitulo 6: La profecía

Estaba amaneciendo en una pequeña ciudad al noreste del país era muy temprano aun, casi nadie estaba despierto, en las calles se veían algunas personas abriendo sus negocios para comenzar un nuevo día en una casa un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad se encontraba dormido en su cama riuyi el cual el día anterior había recibido muchos golpes de parte de sus compañeros y sorpresas de parte de sus padres había conocido a un extraño monje que decía ser su maestro riuyi había quedado con muchas preguntas pero ese día se aclararían todas sus dudas o eso creía él. Riuyi empezaba a despertar debido a la luz que pegaba directamente en su cara se levanto y se estiro un poco

Riuyi: ahhhh (bostezo)

Riuyi aun estaba un poco somnoliento pero recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, se quedo mirando un momento el techo

Riuyi: que pasara hoy

Salió de sus pensamientos y se alisto antes de salir a desayunar luego se dirigió a la cocina sus padres aun no despertaban se sirvió un poco de agua la mañana estaba invadida por un gran silencio solo se escuchaban algunos pájaros y los sonidos de la naturaleza riuyi creía que estaba completamente solo cuando de pronto volteo la mirada y vio al monje que se encontraba parado en la ventana que tenia al lado como si nada dejo de tomar agua de repente, ninguno de los dos emitió ni una palabra durante un momento el monje tenía una cara seria pero con una leve sonrisa y riuyi solo tenía una cara de susto y no sabía si era una ilusión o verdad

Yun: hola

De pronto riuyi escupió el agua que tenía en la boca y empezó a toser puso el vaso en la mesa y le abrió la ventana

Riuyi: qué demonios te pasa casi me da un infarto a quien se le ocurre aparecerse así a estas horas de la mañana

Yun: lo siento pero los monjes siempre madrugamos y quise venir lo antes posible

Riuyi: si pero pudiste haber tocado la puerta como las personas normales no crees

Yun: si puede ser, lamento si te asuste

Riuyi: da igual pasa y siéntate

Yun: gracias ¿tus padres aun no han despertado?

Riuyi: no y que bueno porque si te le hubieras aparecido así a mi mama capaz y te tira un sartén en la cara

Yun: ugn (traga saliva) bueno que suerte que no fue así, y dime por qué no los despiertas

Riuyi: está loco nadie nunca despierta a mi mama la ultima vez que lo hicieron mi mama casi le rompe un brazo a mi papa y todos jarrones de la casa terminaron hechos trizas

Yun. No crees que estas exagerando

Riuyi: no estoy exagerando mi mama cuando se molesta se vuelve una fiera no viste como actuó ayer

Yun: creo que tienes razón

De pronto el papa y la mama de riuyi entraron a la cocina con cara de sueño

Dalia: quien actúa como una fiera

Yun y riuyi se quedaron paralizados

Riuyi: (pensando: omay gad debo pensar algo rápido) Em. Mi maestro si mi maestro em ayer estuvo como una fiera con el entrenamiento

Dalia: aaa, ten cuidado cuando practiques

Riuyi: si mama o_o

Kirito: buenos días

Riuyi: buenos días papa

Kirito le paso por un lado a su hijo le puso la mano en el hombro y le susurra en el oído

Kirito: buena táctica

Dalia: buenos días monje yun desde cuando esta aquí

Yun: llegue hace como 10 minutos

Kirito: valla madrugo

Yun: si los monjes estamos acostumbrados a levantarnos con el sol

Dalia: wau quiere desayunar algo

Yun: no gracias pero si me podría dar un poco de agua se lo agradecería

Dalia: claro

Yun: y riuyi dime como seguiste de tu lesión

Riuyi: excelente pareciera que nunca me hubiera lastimado esas yerbas medicinales son increíbles muchas gracias

Yun: que bien y no me des las gracias como lo dije ayer soy tu maestro y es mi deber ayudarte

Riuyi: deja de decir eso yo nunca dije que quisiera que fueras mi maestro

Dalia: riuyi no seas grosero, y eso me recuerda monje yun usted dijo que hoy aclararía todas nuestras dudas

Riuyi: si dígame que es eso de la profecía

Yun: bueno ciertamente ese fue el motivo de mi visita

Dalia: bien puede contarnos la historia mientras desayunamos

Yun: muy bien entonces por donde empiezo a si hace mucho tiempo había un gran monje que era conocido por mucha gente su nombre yunji ese monje era mi ancestro el siempre era bueno con todos ayudaba a todo el que pudiera y nunca pedía nada a cambio por eso era muy querido y respetado en el pueblo yunji tenía la costumbre de irse a meditar en un viejo árbol que quedaba cerca del templo

Riuyi: y que tiene que ver esto con migo

Yun: la paciencia es una virtud tranquilo pronto llegare a esa parte bien entonces donde quede a si al el monje yunji le gustaba irse a meditar a ese árbol el cual quedaba al lado de un arrollo y a veces pasaba días sin comer o beber agua por estar meditando

Un día el monje se encontraba meditando como lo hacía habitualmente nadie nunca lo molestaba por que se necesitaba silencio para lograr una buena meditación pero ese día hubo algo que lo distrajo fue un collar que cayó del cielo al caer al suelo hizo un ruido que perturbo la meditación del monje sacándolo del trance el collar cayó en el arrollo pero unas ramas del árbol la detuvieron evitando que se fuera con la corriente yunji tenía la debilidad de que era muy curioso y no pudo resistir la oportunidad de ir a ver que era ese extraño objeto que había caído del cielo, se levanto y fue hasta el arroyo y lo recogió al verlo de cerca pudo notar que del collar colgaba la mitad de una perla anaranjado transparente con rayas negras, se te hace conocida

Riuyi: o sea que esa perla es esta misma pero que le paso a la otra mitad

Yun: tranquilo falta poco, Bueno entonces cuando yunji encontró esa perla le pareció muy extraña nunca había visto algo igual y no sabía de dónde provenía y esta parecía despedir un leve brillo yunji no le prestó más atención y volvió a su meditación pero después de un rato empezó a oír la voz de un hombre

Voz: hola (tose) alguien me escucha (tose)

Naturalmente yunji al escuchar esa voz no supo como racionar miro asía todos lados pero no vio a nadie

Voz: hola por favor (tose) si alguien tiene la perla conteste

El monje no sabía si lo que estaba oyendo era real o se estaba volviendo loco a causa de la extraña perla

Voz: alguien conteste (tose) por favor no tengo mucho tiempo

Yunji no sabía si contestar o no pero también tenía mucha curiosidad así que no lo pensó mas y contesto con voz calmada

Yunji: si quien habla

Voz: por fin (tose) sabia que alguien había encontrado la perla

Yunji: si yo la encontré quien es usted y porque puedo escuchar lo que dice

Voz: hola yo soy (tose) el líder del clan del tigre al menos por estos momentos y me puedo comunicar (tose) con tigo a través de la perla que estas sosteniendo

Yunji: clan del tigre nunca había oído de ese clan

Voz: no me extraña (tose) debido a que se encuentra muy lejos de donde estas

Yunji: entonces tú enviaste esta perla pero donde te encuentras en este momento no te escuchas muy bien de salud

Voz: el lugar donde me encuentro no es importante ahora y tranquilo estoy bien (tose)

Yunji: no lo parece

Voz: escucha (tose) no tengo mucho tiempo así que te contare esto lo más rápido posible, como podrás haber notado el collar que tienes solo tiene la mitad de una perla su nombre es huyan la otra mitad la tengo yo en este momento y se llama yanshi ambas mitades forman parte de una perla llamada huyanshi (ojo de tigre en chino), sinceramente (tose) yo envié esa parte de la perla sin saber a dónde pararía aunque espero que este en un lugar mejor

Yunji: un momento pero por qué enviarías la mitad de esa perla a un lugar desconocido y porque está dividida en dos partes

Voz: en este momento no (tose) hay tiempo para contarte todo pero te diré lo que pueda escucha por razones que no puedo contar en (tose) en este momento la perla se dividió en dos y me vi (tose) obligado a enviarla a otro lugar pero dentro de 500 años las dos mitades de la perla se deberán unir de nuevo solo los elegidos podrán hacer surgir los poderes de las dos mitades de la perla y realizar el viaje hacia el templo donde vive mi clan debido a que solo ellos (tose) saben controlar el poder de las perlas al momento de unirse

Yunji: pero si ni siquiera sé donde estas como sabrán donde se encuentra ese lugar

Voz: tranquilo que cuando llegue el momento (tose) la perla los guiara

Yunji: y como puedo saber que todo lo que me dices es verdad

Voz: no te pido que me creas (tose) solo te pido que guardes la perla hasta que llegue ese momento

Yunji no estaba muy seguro de lo que le habían contado pero era un monje que ayudaba a quien lo necesitara y esa no iba a ser la acepción

Yunji: está bien te guardare la perla hasta que aparezca el elegido que tú dices pero como se sabrá quién es el elegido

Voz: solo la perla sabe quién es digno de usarla cuando llegue el momento ella se los dirá

Yunji: está bien confió en lo que me dices esperare a que llegue el momento

Voz: no sabes (tose) cuanto te lo agradezco espero que la perla quede en buenas manos (tose) me despido y espero que algún día con ayuda de los elegidos mi clan pueda volver a ser conocido

Después de esto la voz dejo de oírse y la perla perdió su brillo

Yunji: que extraño me pregunto si lo que dice es verdad

Desde ese momento yunji guardo la perla esperando el nacimiento del elegido la perla siguió guardada al morir yunji y la profecía fue contada a los monjes en las siguientes generaciones nadie sabía si era verdad pero esa historia con el tiempo se volvió una leyenda y la perla se veía como un objeto sagrado que siempre colgaba en una repisa en el centro del templo cuando era niño a mí se me escogió como el maestro que debería ayudar al elegido a cumplir la profecía a mí se me nombro yun en honor al monje que encontró la perla, poco antes de que tu nacieras la perla comenzó a parpadear lo cual para todos fue una señal de que el elegido estaba por nacer se me entrego la perla y emprendí mi viaje en busca del elegido por muchos lugares durante mucho tiempo con la ayuda de la perla y adivina a quien me guio, cada vez que me acercaba mas a ti la perla parpadeaba más rápido y con más brillo y cuando te encontré en ese hospital hace quince años supe que eras tú y efectivamente cuando te coloque la perla ella te acepto como su dueño

Riuyi: no puede ser

**Y con esto termina otro capítulo de esta historia si quedaron con dudas no se preocupen que se irán aclarando a lo largo de la historia bueno gracias a los que comentan nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	7. Nuevo maestro

Nota de autor: he y que tal aquí traigo otro capítulo de mi fic espero les guste

Capitulo 7: Nuevo maestro

Riuyi: no pude ser

Todos en la mesa a excepción del monje yun estaban con los ojos como platos riuyi estaba con una mirada de (no me lo creo) , Kirito estaba con un pedazo de pan en la boca y dalia estaba hay parada sin decir nada con los ojos bien abiertos sin darse cuente que se estaban quemando unos huevos revueltos en había puesto a cocinar

Kirito: (se quita en pan de la boca) eso es asombroso

De pronto Kirito huele lo que se estaba quemando

Kirito: em querida

Dalia sale del asombro y mira a su esposo

Dalia: si

Kirito: creo que algo se quema

Dalia: como, (huele el humo) dios el desayuno

Corrió a apagar la cocina pero ya era tarde todo estaba quemado

Dalia: no puede ser todo esta arruinado

Yun: y como veras por eso tienes ese collar

Riuyi: para mí que todo lo que dijiste son puras mentiras

Yun: bueno si no me crees dime, alguna vez paso algo extraño con la perla alguna vez en la que arriesgaras tu vida no viste como si la perla brillara o sentiste que te brindara fuerza

De inmediato a riuyi se le vino a la mente la vez que peleo con lían y perdió el conocimiento por un momento

Riuyi: tal vez (mirando a otro lado)

Yun: bueno ese es el poder de la perla ella te brinda fuerza y rapidez cuando tú está en peligro con el entrenamiento podrás utilizar sus poderes a voluntad

En ese momento llega dalia con la sartén quemada

Dalia: bueno parece que el desayuno será un poco crocante hoy

Dalia toma el sartén y le sirve un poco a Kirito este miraba el plato como si le estuvieran sirviendo una pila de basura envenenada pero sabia el temperamento de su esposa así que no dijo nada

Kirito: bueno quien sabe tal vez no sepa tan mal (dios ayúdame)

Kirito toma un poco de la comida y se la mete en la boca y tal como se veía, sabia a mierda

Kirito: (demonios esto es lo peor que he probado en mi vida)

Dalia: que pasa no te gusto (poniendo cara de cachorrito)

Aunque dalia tenía un lado que le daba miedo a cualquiera pero también tenía otro lado amable y muy inocente y Kirito no soportaba cuando su esposa le hacia esa cara de perrito

Kirito: no te quedo estupendo

Dalia: ¿enserio?

Kirito: enserio sabe genial ( )

De pronto Kirito mira a riuyi y pone una sonrisa malvada y esconde la mirada

Kirito: porque no le sirves un poco a riuyi el adora el huevo crujiente

Dalia: claro

Dalia fue y le sirvió un poco de esa comida a riuyi pero este estaba tan concentrado hablando que no se dio cuenta de lo que le sirvió su madre

Riuyi: bueno suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad porque apareciste justo en este momento

Yun: por que los 500 años están a punto de cumplirse

Todos: ¡QUE¡

Riuyi: en cuanto tiempo

Yun: creo que más o menos dos meses

Riuyi: y no se te ocurrió venir antes

Yun: no tiene caso apresurar la profecía

Riuyi: pero si ni siquiera sabes dónde está el templo o quién es el otro elegido

Yun: mira tú collar

Riuyi miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que la perla estaba parpadeando duro así unos segundos y luego se detuvo

Yun: no es la primera vez que pasa verdad

Riuyi: ahora que lo dices a estado actuando así desde hace un tiempo

Yun: bueno veras ese parpadeo significa que las perlas se están buscando entre si eso quiere decir que cuando llegue el momento la perla nos guiara a la otra mitad y por supuesto al otro elegido y debido a que el otro elegido debe estar en el lugar de donde proviene la perla también encontraremos el templo

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por la respuesta del monje

Riuyi: si tu lo dices

Riuyi se metió un bocado de comida a la boca y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que lo que estaba comiendo sabia a petróleo pone una cara como si se le derritieran los ojos y traga la comida con mucha dificultad

Riuyi: (trágalo, trágalo no lo escupas) ugn (suspira) mama que es esto

Dalia: es huevo revuelto solo que se quemo un poco

Riuyi: (un poco)

Dalia: tu papa me dijo que te encantaba así

Kirito sonríe levemente pero en su mente se reía malvadamente, riuyi le tira una mirada asesina

Riuyi: (papa te odio)

Kirito: (lo siento hijo pero si yo tengo que sufrir por lo que cocina tu madre tu también)

Riuyi trata de olvidar un poco el horrible sabor de la comida y dirige otra vez su atención al monje

Riuyi: entonces monje si lo que dices es verdad solo tenemos que esperar a que la perla nos indique a donde tenemos que ir

Yun: si en términos simples es eso y deja de llamarme monje desde ahora tienes que llamarme maestro yun

Riuyi: un momento yo nunca dije que quisiera ser tu discípulo y a demás yo ya tengo maestro

Dalia: riuyi no seas mal educado mira lo que este hombre ha hecho para buscarte lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrar respeto

Yun: no está bien tiene razón yo no debí haberme proclamado su maestro sin preguntarle antes y es verdad que el ya tiene uno el debe ser muy bueno verdad

Riuyi: si él es muy bueno a ganado muchas competencias y medallas y es el más rápido que conozco una vez lo vi esquivarle los golpes a un cinta negra tercer dan durante tres minutos y créame el otro tiraba los golpes a una velocidad impresionante

Yun: wau es increíble se ve que es un gran maestro bueno entonces ágamos un trato yo me vendare los ojos y me amarrare las manos en la espalda y si logras tocarme dejare que escojas a quien tú quieras como maestro pero si no logras tocarme en un lapso de 20 minutos me dejaras ser tu maestro

Riuyi miro extrañado al monje se veía muy confiado pero creía que lo estaba subestimando y además lo que le estaba diciendo era prácticamente imposible

Riuyi: monje no crees que me estas subestimando y además tú te vez como de unos 40 años no crees que lo que dices es imposible y mas para una persona de tu edad

Yun: bueno entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Riuyi lo miro confiado y le dio la mano

Riuyi: está bien acepto tu apuesta

Kirito: yo le mostrare a yun una habitación donde podrán hacer la práctica

Riuyi y Kirito estaban a punto de levantarse e irse pero una voz los detuvo

Dalia: terminen su desayuno

Ambos se detuvieron en seco y bajaron la cabeza resinados y se sentaron a desayunar esos fueron los quince minutos más largos de su vida pero al fin terminaron riuyi se fue a cambiar y Kirito fue a una habitación vacía junto con yun y dalia después de un momento riuyi llego con su ropa de entrenamiento

Riuyi: ya estoy listo

Yun: muy bien entonces empecemos

Kirito le vendo los ojos a yun con una venda y le amarro las manos lo más fuerte que pudo

Kirito: ya esta yo llevare el tiempo en este cronometro

Dalia: riuyi mucho cuidado no te vayas a lastimar

Riuyi: tranquila mama esto va a terminar rápido (viendo al monje amarrado y vendado)

Kirito: listos

Riuyi se coloco en posición de pelea

Riuyi: si

El monje como estaba amarrado simplemente se quedo parado

Yun: si

Kirito: comiencen

En ese momento riuyi lo que hizo fue pararse normal otra vez y muy confiado se fue caminando hasta donde estaba el monje se puso detrás de el riuyi lo iba a tocar por la espalda pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí pero justo cuando le iba a dar una palmada en la espada el monje movió el hombro haciendo que su mano pasara de largo

Yun: ese truco es viejo

Riuyi: créeme fue suerte

Luego riuyi repitió lo mismo pero con la otra mano pero yun se agacho quedando en canclillas trato de darle una patada en la espalda pero yun salto hacia adelante estilo rana cayendo aun poco de distancia luego yun se levanto y volteo quedando de frente con riuyi pero sin ver nada

Riuyi: parece que va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que creía

Riuyi se coloco de nuevo en posición de pelea pero esta vez iba enserio empezó a correr y al estar cerca de yun tiro su primer golpe pero yun lo esquivo muy fácilmente girando la cabeza a un lado riuyi empezó a tirar golpes consecutivos pero el monje los esquivaba como si los viera detalladamente riuyi después de ver que los golpes no estaban funcionando empezó a tirar patadas pero era el mismo resultado el monje las esquivaba con mucha facilidad luego quedo acorralado contra la pared riuyi pensó que era su oportunidad pero cundo le tiro un golpe el monje simplemente se agacho y le paso entre las piernas sin tocarlo asiendo que este golpeara la pared riuyi ya estaba cansado y veía que nada surtía efecto y el tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse así que utilizo una técnica que hace poco había aprendido riuyi rápidamente volvió a atacar a yun con una lluvia de golpes y patadas que yun esquivo sin mayor dificultad

Yun: acéptalo eso no funcionara

Riuyi: tienes razón pero tal vez esto si

Riuyi se agacho repentinamente y dio una patada rastrera pero yun simplemente salto esquivándola riuyi sonrió y aprovechado el giro de la patada salto tirando una patada voladora que iba justamente a la cara de yun

Riuyi: se termino

Todo estaba a punto de terminar ambos estaban en el aire pero justo cuando la patada estaba a centímetros de la cara de yun este suelta una sonrisa y desaparece como el viento mientras riuyi cayó al suelo desconcertado no sabía lo acababa de pasar todos estaban con cara de (WTF)

Yun: buena pelea pero aun no sabes nada

Era yun que había aparecido a unos metros atrás de riuyi todos estaban sorprendidos y con la boca abierta hasta que la alarma del cronometro los saco del trance

Kirito: ti,,tiem,,tiempo

Yun rompió con facilidad las cuerdas que lo sujetaban y se quito la venda dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los presentes

Yun: bueno yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato te toca a ti

Riuyi todavía no se lo podía creer su cara no tenia precio pero luego la cabio por una más tranquila y mostro una sonrisa

Riuyi: si, maestro

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos la próxima gracias a los que comentan**


	8. Dias de entrenamiento

Nota de autor: hola e regresado con otro capítulo de mi fic espero les guste comenten plis

Capitulo 8: Días de entrenamiento

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la pelea entre yun y riuyi desde ese momento riuyi llamaba a yun maestro pero aun no se podía creer la velocidad que tuvo en la pelea pero cuando le preguntaba como lo hizo a yun este solo respondía (con entrenamiento) ya era poco más de medio día los padres de riuyi y yun se encontraban hablado y riendo en la cocina cuando de pronto riuyi salió del pasillo listo para irse a su clase de kung fu pero fue detenido por yun

Yun: a dónde vas

Riuyi: pues, a mi entrenamiento

Yun: riuyi no es por insultar a tu maestro ni su estilo de entrenar pero debido al viaje que vamos a realizar deberás realizar un entrenamiento más duro que el que vez habitualmente así a partir de hoy yo te entrenare

Riuyi: qué pero no puedo faltar a clases si no voy todos pensaran que me acobarde ante la pelea de la ultima vez

Yun: escucha yo estoy de acuerdo en que nunca hay que huirle a una pelea pero tu tampoco debes prestarle tanta atención a lo que piensen de ti lo que en verdad importa es lo que tu pienses de ti mismo

Riuyi: si pero (lo interrumpe)

Yun: tú no sabes a que o a quien deberás enfrentar cuando comencemos el viaje así que debes recibir un entrenamiento adecuado para volverte más fuerte o quieres que te pateen el trasero todo el tiempo

Riuyi: ¡oye¡, aunque tienes razón(recuerda lo que le dijo lian en su última pelea y como perdió ante el)

Yun: entonces vamos, hoy comienza tu verdadero entrenamiento

Riuyi: pero adónde vamos

Yun: conozco un lugar donde podremos entrenar

Riuyi: está bien entonces vamos hasta luego mama y papa

Dalia: que te vaya bien yun cuidado con lo que haces no quiero que mi hijo vuelva medio muerto

Yun: descuide eso no pasara

Después de esto ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron durante una media hora hasta un pequeño parque un poco alejado de la ciudad parecía abandonado pero era perfecto para entrenar

Riuyi: wau nunca había venido a este lugar como lo encontraste

Yun: cuando llegue a esta ciudad pase varios días recorriéndola hasta que te encontré y así me tope con este lugar me temía que ya no estuviera pero al parecer no ha cambiado en nada

Riuyi: que bien ojala hubiera conocido este lugar antes

Yun: deberías conocer mejor donde vives, bueno basta de charla comencemos con calentamiento

El calentamiento duro unos minutos pero riuyi quedo sorprendido por la flexibilidad de su maestro hacia cosas que para el eran imposibles así que él hacia los calentamientos que había aprendido en clases de kung fu

Yun: muy bien ahora si vamos a comenzar con la practica

Riuyi: si maestro, estoy muy emocionado que es lo primero que vamos a hacer

Yun: primero debes practicar bloqueo

Riuyi mira extrañado su maestro

Riuyi: está bien creí que este entrenamiento iba a ser más duro pero bueno (empieza a practicar bloqueo)

Yun: un momento

Riuyi: que

El monje saca cuatro grilletes de la manga de su brazo eran pequeños y los cargaba con mucha facilidad en una mano

Yun: tienes que usar esto

Yun tira los grilletes al suelo riuyi los mira y no le ve nada especial pero cuando intenta levantar uno se da cuenta que los grilletes pesaban demasiado lo levanta con mucha dificultad pero al fin lo suelta dejándolo caer al suelo

Riuyi: pero que, que es esto como unos grilletes tan pequeños pueden pesar tanto

Yun: esas son unas pesas especiales hechas con el metal de un meteorito cada uno pesa aproximadamente 10 kilos

Riuyi: nunca había visto unas pesas de este tipo

Yun: es porque el meteorito de dónde sacaron el metal para hacerlas cayo hace mucho tiempo y ese material es casi imposible de encontrar

Riuyi: que bien, un momento quieres que yo use eso

Yun: exactamente

Riuyi: pero si ni siquiera puedo cargar una como pretendes que practique con cuatro puestas

Yun: te dije que el entrenamiento iba a ser duro y además con el tiempo te acostumbraras

Riuyi: me quieres matar verdad

Yun: deja de quejarte

Yun ayuda a riuyi a colocarse los grilletes pero cuando lo suelta riuyi de inmediato cae al suelo

Riuyi: esto pesa demasiado

Yun: vamos tienes que entrenar o no te quieres hacer mas fuerte

Riuyi al escuchar eso trato de levantarse pero las pesas no lo dejaban estuvo así un rato hasta que por fin pudo pararse se agacho un poco pero después de hacer el primer bloqueo cayó al suelo nuevamente esto se repitió durante las siguientes 3 horas

Riuyi: esto es imposible

Yun: creo que son suficientes bloqueos por hoy, siéntate en posición de loto vamos a intentar un entrenamiento diferente

Riuyi se sentó exhausto por el esfuerzo y se coloco en posición de loto

Yun: tú dijiste antes que la perla de huyan ya te ha prestado sus poderes

Riuyi: de hecho no lo se exactamente hace mucho tiempo me paso algo muy raro yo tuve que pelear con unos brabucones que me golpeaban ellos estuvieron a punto de matarme pero llego un momento en que perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté ellos se habían ido

Yun: como te dije antes tu perla posee poderes que solo tú puedes utilizar pero estos poderes solo salen cuando tu vida o la de alguien importante para ti está en peligro esto sucede porque tus emociones más intensas salen pero como no los puedes controlar ellas te dominan y pierdes el conocimiento pero yo te voy a enseñar a utilizarlos

Riuyi: ¿enserio?

Yun: claro cierra los ojos(los cierra) mira, la energía de la perla depende de la fuerza de tus emociones entre mas sepas controlar tus emociones mas podrás controlar los poderes de la perla cuando tu vida está en peligro sientes un miedo y un enojo muy grande por eso es que la perla te brinda fuerza y velocidad pero debido a que no sabes controlar tus emociones pierdes ellas te dominan por completo

Riuyi: y como puedo controlar mis emociones

Yun: vamos a comenzar con algo sencillo primero concéntrate y trata de provocar una emoción cualquiera

Riuyi: que así nada más

Yun: si utiliza cualquier recuerdo significativo y trata de provocarte una emoción

Riuyi se concentro y a su mente vino una imagen de dalia regañando a Kirito mientras este se comía unas galletas de la despensa y le ofrecía una a él en ese momento le dio risa y se sintió feliz yun pudo notar su sonrisa

Yun: veo que te sientes feliz bueno ahora trata de concentrarte en esa imagen y imagínate que esa felicidad te da fuerzas

Riuyi hizo lo que le indico su maestro y la perla empezó a despedir un pequeño brillo anaranjado

Yun: muy bien sigue así

Riuyi estaba tratando de concentrarse mas en su felicidad pero después el recuerdo de la pelea con lian se le vino a la mente y se sintió enojado lo cual perturbo su concentración el brillo de la perla empezó a tornarse rojizo la ira de riuyi cada vez era más grande y lo estaba dominando yun se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente

puso su mano en la frente de riuyi e intento tranquilizarlo

Yun: calma riuyi piensa en tus padres piensa en emociones positivas no te dejes llevar por malas emociones

Las palabras de yun lograron llegar hasta el este se tranquilizo la perla perdió su color y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego cayó al suelo casi sin energía

Riuyi: que fue eso

Yun: el problema de utilizar la energía de las emociones es que siempre existe el riesgo de que te dominen si no las controlas y mas con el poder de la perla las emociones negativas como la ira, el miedo, la venganza, el resentimiento son las peores porque siempre intentaran tentarte al poder para dominarte nunca dejes que eso suceda porque si lo hace puede que nunca vuelva en sí y lastimes a tus seres queridos

Riuyi: ojala eso nunca suceda

Yun: tranquilo con el tiempo podrás dominarlas incluso sin meditar y así utilizar los poderes de la perla

Riuyi: que bien ya quiero aprender a hacerlo

Yun: cálmate aun te falta mucho entrenamiento para hacerlo pero te diré algo tú tienes un poder oculto que solo podrás utilizar cuando tengas un propósito

Riuyi: ¿un propósito? Que quiere decir eso

Yun: créeme lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento

Riuyi: a veces dices cosas raras

Yun: bueno suficiente descanso ahora practica patada frontal

Riuyi: ahhh que estoy cansado

Yun: está bien no practiques mas yo oficialmente le diré a tu amigo que tenía razón y que eres un debilucho

Riuyi: (suspira) ya lo hare

Riuyi intento levantarse para empezar a practicar pero como la vez anterior cayó bruscamente al suelo y yun lo único que hizo fue reírse a carcajadas

La siguiente semana paso igual todos los días yun llegaba temprano a casa de riuyi desayunaban (comida normal) y se iban a entrenar hasta el atardecer riuyi decidió no ir mas a clases de kung fu debido a su nuevo entrenamiento pero se vio obligado a quedarse con los grilletes puestos por que yun le había prohibido quitárselos por suerte yun lo ayudo para que dalia no se diera cuenta en poco tiempo riuyi se empezó a acostumbrar a los grilletes por lo menos ya podía mantenerse de pie pero aun le costaba hacer ejercicios sencillos y le dolían las articulaciones también habían practicado la meditación pero riuyi aun no podía dominar sus emociones el entrenamiento se volvía cada vez más difícil paso de practicar bloqueos a hacer mini peleas con yun aunque riuyi siempre perdía

Al cabo de tres semanas riuyi ya podía practicar normalmente aunque con un poco de dificultad y ahora podía meditar sin colocarse en posición de loto aunque todavía perdía el control ante sus emociones y todavía se sentía más pesado de lo normal debido a los grilletes

Una mañana yun llego muy temprano como lo hacia todos los días y todos estaban en la cocina desayunando normalmente

Yun: buenos días

Riuyi: buenos días maestro (golpeando con el puño cerrado derecho la palma abierta izquierda)

Kirito: buenos días yun

Dalia: como esta yun quiere comer algo

Yun: buenos días si claro muchas gracias

Yun se sentó a comer muy tranquilamente en ese tiempo que había pasado yun y los padres de riuyi también se llevaban muy bien

Riuyi: maestro hoy vamos a practicar barridos

Yun estaba a punto de responder pero pudo notar algo que había pasado por alto observo la perla de huyan y esta estaba brillando desde que comenzaron a entrenar la perla cada vez parpadeaba más seguido y mas prolongadamente pero esa mañana tenía un brillo constante

Yun: (cara de preocupación) hoy no iremos a entrenar

Riuyi: que por que

Yun: has visto como está actuando tu collar

Riuyi: a, si a estado actuando así desde que me levante

Yun: riuyi creo que ya es hora de iniciar el viaje

Riuyi: enserio pero aun no sabemos a dónde ir

Yun: tú come y empaca un poco de ropa yo me encargare del resto y después te explicare

Riuyi no entendió bien lo que quiso decir pero siguió comiendo y luego fue a empacar

**Yo con esto termina este capítulo del misterio de la perla del tigre el viaje está a punto de comenzar bueno bay gracias a los que comentan **


	9. El viaje comienza

Nota de autor: hola amigos aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero les guste dejen reviews

Nota 2 de autor: lamento mucho si no supe explicar bien en el summary cuáles eran los integrantes de la historia no soy muy bueno con los resúmenes pero tratare de cambiarlo para definir mejor la historia

Nota 3 de autor: y no se preocupen tigresa saldrá muy pronto y a partir de ahí saldrá a lo largo de la historia

Capitulo 9: El viaje comienza

Paso una hora yun se quedo hablando con dalia y Kirito mientras riuyi empaco un poco de ropa, cosas cotidianas y una foto de el con sus padres luego volvio a la cocina con todo empacado en una mochila

Riuyi: ya estoy listo bien explícame

Yun se levanto de la mesa al igual que los padres de riuyi y todos fueron a la sala

Yun: bien mira como te dije antes las dos mitades de la perla cada vez se buscan mas entre si hasta que llegue el momento de unirse

Riuyi: si ya se eso

Yun: bueno el brillo cada vez más prolongado de tu perla quiere decir que ya llego al punto en el que tenemos buscar al otro elegido por eso debemos comenzar el viaje

Riuyi: pero si no tenemos ni idea de donde esta

Yun: bueno en el punto en el que esta la perla ya debería poder llevarnos con la otro elegido no sabemos donde esta pero con la meditación que te he estado enseñando podemos averiguarlo tu solo sostén la perla concentrarte y trata de localizarlo

Riuyi: está bien

Riuyi se coloco en posición de loto porque esto necesitaba de mucha más concentración que la del entrenamiento habitual sostuvo la perla con una mano y entro en meditación después de unos momentos logro ver en su mente un bosque de bambú

Riuyi: puedo ver un bosque de bambú

Yun: muy bien continúa así

Riuyi trataba de mantener la concentración pero no era nada fácil y las imágenes se veían un poco borrosas luego vio un pequeño pueblo con un gran palacio en una colina con unas interminables escaleras gigantes aunque no lograba distinguir ninguna persona

Riuyi: puedo ver un pueblo y un gran palacio en la colina aunque la imagen se ve muy borrosa

Yun: excelente sigue buscando trata de mantener la concentración

Luego pudo ver como del gran salón salía una figura borrosa aunque pudo distinguir orejas y una cola riuyi no supo si era verdad o solo la distorsión de la imagen la figura se sentó en las inmensas escaleras y miraba el horizonte de pronto pudo ver que en el cuello de esta persona brillaba algo no lograba distinguir bien pero luego se dio cuenta que era la otra mitad de la perla igual a la suya pero con dos rayas blancas, de pronto la perla de riuyi empezó a brillar igualmente

Riuyi: puedo ver la otra mitad de la perla pero no logro distinguir a la persona que la trae puesta

Yun: muy bien veo que tu perla se ha comunicado con la otra riuyi ahora concentrarte en esa imagen trata de concentrar tu energía con la de esa perla has tu mayor esfuerzo tal vez eso nos conduzca a ella

Riuyi se concentro en esa perla el brillo de la perla de riuyi se volvió más intenso y de pronto en frente de ellos se empezó a formar una especie de energía que lentamente tomo forma de un portal muy extraño que no dejaba ver nada en su interior

Riuyi: que pasa siento que pasa algo

Yun: no pierdas la concentración continua lo mas que puedas

Riuyi obedeció y llevo su concentración a lo que más podía el portal cada vez tomaba mejor forma has ta que se abrió por completo en ese momento el brillo de la perla de riuyi desapareció y riuyi se desmayo en el suelo después de unos segundos volvió en sí pero se sentía muy cansado

Dalia: riuyi estas bien que te paso

Riuyi: estoy bien mama solo cansado

Yun: nunca pensé que pudieras abrir un portal de ese manera para eso se necesitan de muchas energías y practica estoy impresionado

Riuyi se sentó un momento en el suelo aun sin fuerzas

Riuyi: que, yo abrí ese portal wau pero ahora que

Yun: no es obvio hay que entrar en el portal para comenzar el viaje

Riuyi sorprendido se levanto con ayuda de su padre y cuanto pudo mantenerse de pie se puso a mirar el portal por dentro pero no lograba ver nada solo una dimensión extraña

Riuyi: un momento tú nunca me dijiste que tendríamos que viajar a otra dimensión

Yun: yo tampoco sabía pero si la perla nos guía no tenemos de otra

Riuyi: como que no tenemos de otra podemos simplemente no ir si todo el problema es en otra dimensión en que nos afecta a nosotros

Dalia: es verdad yun creo que eso de la profecía no vale la pena seria tomar muchos riesgos por nada

Yun los miro a ambos con una mirada de resignación y tristeza luego suspiro

Yun: riuyi puedo hablar con tigo un minuto

A riuyi le pareció extraño el repentino cambio de humor de su maestro pero no se opuso y ambos fueron a la cocina

Yun: riuyi no quería decirte esto si no era necesario pero al parecer no tengo otra opción

Riuyi: que pasa por que lo dices así

Yun: escucha hay una parte de la profecía que no les mencione la otra vez la profecía dice que ambos elegidos deben realizar el viaje para que la perla se una

Riuyi: si qué hay de nuevo en eso

Yun: si pero si eso no sucediera si ambas mitades dela perla no se unen en el momento justo perderán sus poderes y se destruirán

Riuyi: que lastima ya no podre controlar poderes emocionales pero aun sigo creyendo que no vale la pena

Yun: no lo entiendes verdad en este momento tu vida como la del otro elegido depende de la perla si la perla se destruye ustedes…

Riuyi: nosotros….moriremos

Yun: exacto es por eso que debemos ir al templo y unir las perlas solo así su vida dejara de depender de ellas

Riuyi: y porque nunca lo dijiste

Yun: no quería decírtelo si no era necesario sé que es difícil saber qué morirás si no haces nada

Riuyi: tienes razón ahora no se qué pensar

Yun: escucha como te dije yo soy tu maestro y voy hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte pero el salvar tu vida solo lo decides tu mismo

Riuyi: (suspira) está bien no tengo de otra vamos entre más rápido comencemos esta locura más pronto terminara

Luego ambos volvieron a la sala donde se encontraban dalia y Kirito aun viendo el extraño portal que aun seguía estable

Dalia: que paso

Riuyi: decidí hacer el viaje

Dalia: qué pero creí que habíamos decidido que era muy riesgoso y no valía la pena, tú que le dijiste

Riuyi: mama el no me izo cambiar de opinión fui yo sé todos los riesgos que hay pero yo los acepto quiero ver qué es esto de la profecía quiero descubrir quién soy yo en realidad

Kirito: ( lo mira con orgullo) es verdad dalia mira todo lo que ha madurado nuestro hijo en estas pocas semanas deberíamos dejarlo aclarar sus dudas

Dalia: no entienden que estoy preocupada (empieza a llorar) si te llega a pasar algo yo nunca me lo perdonaría

Riuyi se acerca a su madre y la abraza

Riuyi: tranquila mama te prometo que volveré sano y salvo y además con el maestro yun a mi lado no nos harán nada

Dalia se tranquiliza un poco se levanta se limpia las lagrimas y mira a su hijo a los ojos

Dalia: está bien hijo creo en tu palabra (le vuelve a abrazar) cuídate mucho por favor

Riuyi se separa de su madre y va a despedirse de su padre

Kirito: cuídate mucho riuyi (lo abraza)

Riuyi: claro papa tú también

De pronto Kirito abraza mas fuerte a riuyi y empieza a llorar

Kirito: riuyi no te vayas por favor (llorando como nena)

Riuyi: tranquilo papa no sabía que me extrañarías tanto

Kirito: no es tanto eso es que me acabo de dar cuenta que me quedare solo con tu madre por más de un mes nooooooooooo

Riuyi: (._.) tranquilo papa solo es un mes

Kirito: (se limpia las lagrimas) tienes razón no es tan malo yo la amo y me hará bien pasar un tiempo a solas con ella

Riuyi: claro, bueno papa cuídate mucho

Kirito: tu también hijo espero que te vuelvas muy fuerte en ese viaje

Riuyi: claro papa, a y recuerda decirle a mama que rompí su tasa favorita

Kirito: QUE, RIUYI

Riuyi: adiós ya me voy

Mientras tanto con dalia y yun

Dalia: por favor prométame que va a cuidar bien de mi hijo

Yun: no se preocupe yo protegeré a riuyi con mi vida si fuera necesario

Dalia: que bien confió en usted porque si no fuera así le juro que lo buscare hasta el infierno

Yun: 0_0

Riuyi: ya estoy listo pasa algo

Dalia: no pasa nada verdad

Yun: nono nada de nada

Yun y riuyi se acercaron al portal y riuyi miro hacia atrás

Riuyi: bueno hasta luego prometo volver dentro de un mes ( o eso espero) los voy a extrañar

Dalia y Kirito: nosotros también

Yun: listo

Riuyi: listo

Luego ambos se lanzaron al portal que inmediatamente se cerró y la energía despareció lentamente dejando a una pareja abrazada muy triste. Dentro del portal se encontraban yun y riuyi el portal estaba iluminado por una intensa luz blanca que los cegó a ambos

Riuyi: donde estamos

Yun: no lo sé esta luz no me deja ver nada

De pronto riuyi empezó a sentir una leve brisa que lo soplaba desde abajo

Riuyi: que agradable se siente

Yun: tengo un mal presentimiento

Riuyi: pero de que hablas

En ese momento la luz perdió su intensidad y riuyi empezó a abrir los ojos solo para darse cuenta que estaba suspendido en el cielo cayendo a tierra

Riuyi: que no puede ser que es esto

Yun: cálmate que con la desesperación no lograras nada

Riuyi: pero de que hablas estamos a punto de golpearnos directamente contra suelo

Yun estaba cayendo muy tranquilo en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados mientras riuyi estaba gritando por su vida

Riuyi: voy a morir voy a morir voy morir

Yun: ya terminaste

En ese momento riuyi se calma un poco se coloca en posición pensativa mirando hacia arriba

Riuyi: sabes te culpo a ti por todo esto y si muero será a ti al primero que persiga

Yun: que exagerado

De pronto cuando estaban a punto de llegar a tierra riuyi se dio cuenta que iban a caer en un pequeño lago en medio de un bosque de bambú

Riuyi: mira un lago nos salvamos, pero nos estrellaremos contra el agua ¡dios!

Justo cuando ya iban caer en el estanque yun abrió los ojos repentinamente y tomo rápidamente un bambú con una mano y a riuyi con la otra deteniendo la caída pero riuyi se hundió completa mente en la laguna aunque muy lentamente

Yun: fs. Nos salvamos

Después el bambú llego al límite de su elasticidad y se rompió haciendo que yun también cayera a la laguna luego ambos salieron tosiendo de la pequeña laguna y riuyi se tiro boca arriba en el pasto

Riuyi: (tose) estoy vivo no puedo creerlo

Yun: (tose) por poco

Riuyi: oye donde estamos

Yun: no lo sé dime tu, tú fuiste quien vio el lugar a donde íbamos

Riuyi: bueno ciertamente vi este bosque en mi visión pero ese quiere decir que cerca de aquí debe haber un pueblo

Yun: bueno sinceramente este lugar no es muy diferente de dónde venimos se parece a los bosques del sur de china

Riuyi: ¿seguro que estamos en otra dimensión?

Yun: no lo sé pero sentados aquí no lo averiguaremos vamos tenemos que empezar a caminar sí queremos llegar a ese pueblo

Riuyi se levanto se limpio un poco pero estaba empapado al igual que yun después de eso ambos caminaron por el bosque durante todo el día hasta que empezó a anochecer y riuyi paro y se sentó muy cansado en un claro

Riuyi: podríamos parar un momento

Yun: ya estas cansado pero si lo único que hemos hecho es caminar

Riuyi: si pero tú no tienes cuarenta kilos encima

Yun: parece que abrir el portal te afecto más de lo que pensé y aun no te acostumbras por completo a los grilletes, bueno esto servirá como entrenamiento

Riuyi: si lo se lo se

Yun: bueno ya esta anocheciendo será mejor que acampemos aquí hoy y mañana llegaremos al pueblo

Riuyi: como lo sabes

Yun: pues mira

Riuyi levanto un poco más la mirada y se dio cuenta que por encima de los arboles se podía ver a lo lejos un gran templo

Riuyi: oye ese es el mismo templo que vi en mi visión

Yun se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto apoyándose en un árbol

Yun: que bien entonces allí debe estar el otro elegido y la perla de yanshi

Riuyi: oye maestro yun tú no sabes cómo es el otro elegido

Yun: no nunca se dijo la apariencia de los elegidos en la profecía así que no sé cómo será

Riuyi: oye maestro

Yun: que

Riuyi: me muero de hambre, trajiste un poco de comida

Yun: ¡demonios!

Riuyi: que

Yun: sabía que olvidaba algo

Riuyi: qué pero si tu dijiste que te encargarías del todo

Yun: tranquilo hoy descansa mañana buscaremos algo de comer

Riuyi lo miro con una mirada de ira por lo descuidado que era pero no le prestó más atención y se acomodo para dormir después de esto ambos se durmieron esperando que les deparara el futuro

**Bueno así termina este capítulo de mi fic espero les haya gustado otra vez me disculpo por la falta de entendimiento del summary comenten por favor para saber que les parece el nuevo, bueno nos leemos la próxima gracias a los que comentan **


	10. Una dimensiòn diferente

Nota de autor: hola como están otra vez volví con otro capítulo del misterio de la perla de tigre ojala les guste comenten por favor

Capitulo 10: Una extraña dimensión

Estaba amaneciendo el sol se empezaba a asomar y en un pequeño bosque de bambú dormían plácidamente a las horillas de un lago el monje yun que se encontraba arre costado a un árbol y riuyi que se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo al lado de las cenizas de una fogata los rayos el sol llegaron hasta la cara del monje yun haciendo que este empezara a abrir los ojos rápidamente al ver que ya había amanecido el monje se levando se estiro y miro como el sol salía todo estaba en silencio pero de pronto escucho un sonido muy raro y se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que riuyi estaba murmurando entre sueños se acerco y vio como riuyi se movió y trataba de decir algo medio dormido

Riuyi: um ma….ummm…no,,,mama

Yun: pero que rayos estará soñando

Riuyi: umm…mama….pa….papa..no

Yun oía tratando de entender lo que riuyi decía se había empezado a preocupar por que estaba empezando a creer que algo malo le había pasado a dalia y a Kirito

Riuyi: ma…mama…po…por favor…no..papa..corre…mama..no. ..lo..mates

Yun: pero que matarlo

Yun se acerco más a riuyi porque creía que tenía una especie de visión

Riuyi: ma..ummm….mama….por..favor..no lo mates

Yun cada vez se acercaba mas estaba fijo en los murmureos de riuyi

…ummm…no… no lo hagas….yo fui…yo…rompi..tu taza favorita…por favor no mates a mi papa

Yun al escuchar esto cayó al suelo estilo anime luego de eso se levanto muy seriamente camino hacia el lago luego saco de entre sus mangas una pequeña taza que siempre llevaba para tomar agua la lleno en el lago y luego se paró a un lado de riuyi y le vació la garra encima este inmediatamente se despertó sacudiéndose sin saber donde estaba

Riuyi: que, donde, cuando, porque a donde estoy porque estoy mojado

Yun: a ya despertaste sabias que hablas dormido espero que hayas dormido bien porque tenemos que seguir el camino

Riuyi: a que (luego riuyi rebobino de golpe todos los sucesos ocurridos) a es verdad pero, por que estoy mojado

Yun: no lo sé tal vez caminaste dormido al lago o algo por el estilo

Riuyi: qué pero, por que yo haría eso yo nunca he caminado dormido

Riuyi miro hacia abajo y pudo ver que el monje escondía algo tras su espalda

Riuyi: ._. me mojaste verdad

Yun: quizás nunca lo sepamos

Riuyi sabía que había pasado pero decidió no darle más vueltas a la situación

Riuyi: ahhh y qué hora es

Yun: deben ser como las 5:30am

Riuyi: que, ni siquiera cuando entrenamos nos levantamos tan temprano (volviéndose a acostar)

Yun: tu no lo haces pero yo siempre me levanto a esta hora además entre más rápido comencemos a caminar más rápido encontraremos al otro elegido

Riuyi abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y puso cara seria luego le dio la mano a yun para que lo ayudara a levantarse

Riuyi: tienes razón (limpiándose) oye y que dije cuando estaba dormido

Yun: algo sobre romperle la taza favorita a tu mama

Riuyi: rayos si es verdad estuve soñando con eso toda la noche maldita conciencia

Yun: tranquilo tu padre debe estar bien

Riuyi: ojala tengas razón aunque creo que mi papa no se atreverá a decirle nada hasta que volvamos

De pronto el estomago de riuyi hizo un sonido muy fuerte

Riuyi: demonios me muero de hambre

Yun: descuida seguro que cuando lleguemos al pueblo podremos comer

Riuyi: si a alguien no se le hubiera olvidado traer comida

Yun mira hacia otro lado y empieza a silbar

Yun: bueno recoge tus cosas ya nos vamos hacia allá nos dirigimos (señalando hacia el horizonte)

Riuyi volteo y pudo ver el gran palacio que habían visto el día anterior

Riuyi: es verdad

Recogió su bolso fue al lago y se limpio la cara

Riuyi: bien vámonos

Yun: un momento

Riuyi: que pasa

Yun: tengo un regalo para ti

Riuyi: ¿enserio? Cual es

Yun saco de las mangas de su túnica una capa muy bien doblada aun tamaño muy pequeño para que cupiera sin problemas

Escritor: esas mangas son infinitas XD

Se la entrego a riuyi a lo que este la desdoblo se pudo ver una capa con capucha como de su tamaño de color blanco con decoraciones negras y en la espalda tenía un dibujo de la cara de un tigre de color negro no era muy llamativo pero se veía muy bien riuyi se la coloco y le llegaba hasta los pies pero sin tocar el suelo

Riuyi: esto es increíble (alzando los brazos hacia los lados) me encanta esta genial muchas gracias

Yun: que bien veo que te queda esta capa la hice yo hace tiempo con una tela muy resistente y yerbas que soportan altas temperaturas es importante que por ahora la lleves puesta debido a que no sabemos que nos podemos encontrar es mejora esconder quienes somos

Riuyi: tienes razón bien pensado

Yun: bien ahora si vámonos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo

Riuyi: si

Después de esto los dos se decidieron a caminar por unas cuantas horas y pasaron todo el camino viendo el extraño bosque de bambú y viendo como se acercaban cada vez más al gran palacio Al pasar de un buen rato lograron salir del espeso bosque de bambú y lograron ver la entrada a una aldea un poco antigua con casas rusticas hechas de maderas y calles de piedra y tierra había varias personas caminando por las calles y en la sima de unas interminable escaleras se encontraba el gran palacio que había visto antes

Yun: bien parece que por fin llegamos

Riuyi: si está definitivamente es la aldea que vi en mi visión vamos a ver si conseguimos algo de comer

Yun miro a la distancia y noto algo sumamente extraño riuyi estaba a punto de seguir el camino pero el brazo de yun lo detuvo

Yun: oye es eso lo que creo que es acaso es un cerdo y está caminando en dos patas

Riuyi: que locuras estás diciendo un cerdo caminando en dos patas creo que el hambre te está afectando más a mí que ti

Yun: no enserio si no me crees mira

Riuyi agudizo la mirada y efectivamente pudo ver a un cerdo caminando en dos patas no lo podía creer y no solo eso también había gansos, conejos, rinocerontes y otros tipos de animales caminando por el pueblo como la gente normal

Riuyi: o por dios es verdad y yo que creía que estaba empezando a ver alucinaciones por la falta de comida

Yun: no tenemos otra alternativa tenemos que cruzar el pueblo es muy grande para rodearlo y además tenemos que llegar a ese palacio

Riuyi: qué pero no sabemos si son agresivos si nos atacan estamos perdidos

Yun: tu solo ponte la capucha yo hare lo mismo tenemos que llegar a ese palacio allí podremos encontrar al otro elegido

Riuyi coloco una mirada de duda pero obedeció y ambos entraron al pueblo con las caras cubiertas al caminar por las calles pudieron ver más detalladamente a los animales que habitaban el pueblo y estos los veían fijamente a los dos como si fueran bichos raros

Riuyi: maestro (susurrando) todos nos están mirando

Yun: tranquilo (susurrando) tu camina y actúa normal al llegar a ese palacio estaremos bien

En ese momento un rinoceronte muy grande con un martillo en la cintura paso por el lado de riuyi y lo miro con una mirada nada agradable en ese momento riuyi se puso nervioso empezó a caminar rígidamente y más acelerado yun pudo notar esto e igualo su paso

Yun: (susurrando) te dije normal no como muñeco de plástico

Riuyi: lo siento me puse nervioso

Yun: ya casi llegamos a las escaleras aguanta un poco actuemos lo mas disimuladamente posible y tratemos de que nadie note nuestra presencia

Pero en ese preciso momento de un restaurante que tenían al frente salió un ganso con el pelo negro tirando a blanco y coloco un cartel al lado de la puerta de entrada de su restaurante y volvió a entrar de pronto un cerdo sin prestarle atención a los encapuchados se acerco al cartel lo leyó y volteo con cara de emoción

Cerdo: ¡oigan hay una nueva oferta en el restaurante del domplims gratis con la compra de unos fideos!

En ese momento todos los animales que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron en seco

Riuyi: maestro

Yun: calma tal vez no pase nada

De pronto todos corrieron como maniáticos hacia el restaurante haciendo una gran multitud que se llevo por delante a yun y a riuyi

Riuyi: ahhh maestro lo odio

Yun: qué (auch) pero si esto no fue mi culpa tu solo (auch) procura que no te quiten la capucha, auch

Ambos intentaron escapar pero estaban atrapados en la multitud para cuando pudieron salir estaban dentro del restaurante y la puerta estaba bloqueada por muchas personas (animales) así que optaron por sentarse en la primera mesa que vieron hasta que pudieran salir

Yun: riuyi (susurrando) estas bien no te descubrieron

Riuyi: no paso nada solo unas cuantas patadas y moretones

Yun: fiuss cuando vi esa multitud pensé que estábamos perdidos

Riuyi: maestro acaso ese animal hablo

Yun: eso creo al parecer en esta dimensión los animales actúan como seres humanos tenemos que estar alerta

Riuyi: lo vuelvo a decir este viaje cada vez se pone más raro. Genial la puerta está bloqueada y ahora que

Yun: bueno ya que estamos aquí y no podemos salir por ahora por qué no comemos algo

Riuyi: estás loco y si tratan de envenenarnos

Yun: cálmate no creo que haya alguien tan malo aquí además nadie sabe quiénes somos

Riuyi: tal vez tengas razón pero como vamos a pagarlo se ve que esto no es gratis

Yun: yo traje un poco de dinero con eso podremos pagar la comida pero se ve que está lleno tal vez no nos atiendan pronto

En ese momento vieron como un panda joven y un poco gordo como de la edad de riuyi salía de la cocina con una libreta y un lápiz

Riuyi: eso es un panda, wau es la primera vez que veo uno

Yun: son especímenes muy raros es increíble verlo de esta forma

El panda empezó a tomar las órdenes de todos y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en su mesa con una cara muy alegre y amigable

**Bueno y con esto termina este capítulo espero les allá gustado y ¿me imagino que ya saben quien es no? bueno me despido gracias a los que comentan**


	11. La leyenda de los maestros

Nota de autor: hola como están espero que muy bien por fin termine otro capítulo de mi fic espero les gusten comenten por favor

Capitulo 11: La leyenda de los maestros

Panda: buenos días que les sirvo tenemos sopa de ingrediente secreto también tenemos panes de frijol y domplims solo por hoy tenemos una oferta especial por la compra de unos fideos pueden pedir un tazón de domplims gratis, umm de solo mencionarlo ya se me hizo agua a la boca

Tanto riuyi como yun se quedaron en silencio total al oír al panda hablar y actuar tan naturalmente

Panda: hola tierra a hombres tenebrosos tengo un fideo en la cara

Yun: ah sí, digo no (tono serio) perdón por favor tráenos una sopa de ingrediente secreto a cado uno

Panda: buena elección en un minuto (pensando: que seriedad)

Después de eso el panda siguió tomando órdenes y luego entro a la cocina mientras yun y riuyi pasaban el tiempo hablando de todo lo extraño que veían a su alrededor

**2 horas después….**

Riuyi: maestro porque tardaran en atendernos me muero de hambre

Yun: ya te dije hay mucha gente antes de nosotros así que posiblemente tarden en atendernos

**3 horas después….**

Riuyi: yun esto tarda demasiado ya vámonos la puerta ya no está bloqueada

Yun: no podemos irnos así como así eso sería descortés con quienes nos están atendiendo ten paciencia

Riuyi: hash, dios

**1 hora después….**

Había pasado mucho tiempo yun estaba sentado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada mientras riuyi estaba arregostado en la mesa jugando con una hormiga de pronto riuyi volteo y pudo ver como llegaba al restaurante que ya tenía su clientela normal una familia de conejos y se sentaban en una mesa, de inmediato el panda salió de la cocina les tomo la orden y en menos de cinco minutos llevo su comida a la mesa

Riuyi: que, ya no resisto mas iré a quejarme a la cocina

Yun: tranquilo recuerda que no deben describir quienes somos no te aloques además hay un viejo dicho que dice lo mejor viene cuando menos te lo esperas

Riuyi: pero si hemos esperado ya toda la mañana solo por…( es interrumpido)

Panda: aquí esta su orden perdonen la tardanza había muchos clientes y la cocina esta como campo de guerra

Yun: te lo dije, muchas gracias no se preocupe

Riuyi: (pensando: si claro fue pura suerte) ¡por fin me muero de hambre y esto se ve delicioso

Riuyi inmediatamente se abalanzo contra el plato de fideos comiéndolo de prisa

Yun: disculpe es que hemos comido muy poco en estos días

Panda: no se preocupe me imagino el hambre que tendrán además yo actuó así siempre que mi papa hace bolas de arroz frito con frijol no es nada nuevo

El panda fijo la mirada en las capas que traían puestas yun y riuyi

Yun: pasa algo

Panda: no es que me acabo de dar cuenta que sus capas se ven geniales de donde las sacaron

Yun: estas capas tienen ya mucho tiempo ya no se consiguen igual

Panda: rayos y yo que quería mandarme a hacer una para ver si podía impresionar al maestro Oogway y al maestro shifu

Ambos miraron al panda sin entender de quien estaba hablando

Yun: perdón pero de quienes estás hablando

Panda: no saben quiénes son los maestros shifu y Oogway

Yun: en realidad no y tu

Riuyi: ni idea

Panda: no puede ser como es posible que no conozcan al maestro Oogway

Yun: digamos que venimos de lejos

Panda: bien se los contare

En ese momento el sr ping llamo a po a la cocina

Panda: disculpen mi papa me está llamando ya vuelvo

En menos de cinco minutos riuyi termino de comer al igual que yun quien comió muy rápido pero sin verse desesperado

Riuyi: assss, eso estuvo delicioso

Yun: ciertamente saben cocinar muy bien

En poco tiempo llego el panda y se sentó en la mesa con un platón de domplims

Panda: bueno aquí les traigo el postre gratis

Yun: gracias oye no tienes que seguir atendiendo clientes

Panda: no se preocupen ya casi no quedan clientes y mi papa se pude encargar de atender

Yun: muy bien que nos decias

Panda: oigan pero no hay por qué taparse la cara si son feos no los juzgare mi nombre es po

Yun y riuyi se miraron entre sí con una mirada de sorpresa que el panda no detecto

Yun: no nos gusta mucho andar sin capucha es algo de costumbre espero que lo entiendas mi nombre es yun

Riuyi: yo me llamo riuyi

Po: está bien no los obligare. Miren el maestro Oogway es el mejor maestro de artes marciales que se ha conocido en el valle de la paz y en china el maestro shifu es su discípulo y es casi tan bueno como él, ambos son los grandes maestros del valle de la paz por eso todos quieren entrenar con ellos pero solo eligen a los mejores maestros de kung fu y hasta ahora solo han tenido dos discípulos

Riuyi: (intrigado) y quienes son

Po: bueno el primero se llama tailong el según cuentan fue el primer discípulo del maestro shifu este lo acogió desde niño como si fuera su hijo debido a que no tenia padres lo alimento y lo entreno durante muchos años con la esperanza de que él fuera el elegido para convertirse en el guerrero dragón pe…

Riuyi: un momento que es eso del guerrero dragón

Po: de verdad que no conocen nada de las leyendas del kung fu bueno para no alargar la historia el guerrero dragón se supone que es el guerrero más grande y poderbilisimo de todos los tiempos y el que va a recibir los poderes del rollo del dragón que se encuentra en el palacio de jade que es donde habitan los maestros

Riuyi: wau y donde se encuentra ese palacio de jade

Po: es el gran palacio que se encuentra en la colina al final de las enormes escaleras me imagino que lo vieron antes de llegar aquí

En ese momento riuyi se atraganto con un domplim que se estaba comiendo y empezó a toser y golpearse en el pecho luego de unos segundos pudo tragar para después mirar a yun el cual estaba igual que el tenia los ojos como platos

Po: que pasa dije algo malo

Yun: no pasa nada prosigue con la historia

Po: está bien bueno entonces donde iba a ya me acorde el maestro shifu crio a tailong como si fuera su hijo con la esperanza de que algún día llegase a convertirse en el legendario guerrero dragón pero cuando llego el momento el maestro Oogway vio oscuridad en su corazón y se negó furioso tailong destruyo en valle de la paz y tuvo una pelea con el maestro shifu sin más opción el maestro Oogway tuvo que vencerlo y encarcelarlo en estos momentos se encuentra en una prisión de máxima seguridad

Yun: que lastima eso suena muy trágico

Po: tienes razón

Riuyi: y quien es el otro discípulo

Po: él segundo discípulo es mi favorito es la maestra tigresa ella es la primera del grupo de los cinco furiosos que se supone va a ser un grupo que defenderá al valle de la paz en el futuro ella vive y entrena en el palacio de jade con los maestros casi nunca baja al pueblo pero sé que ella es muy fuerte y veloz es increíble

Yun: hablas de ella con mucho entusiasmo

Po en ese momento se puso nervioso y empezó a jugar con los dedos

Po: a que yo yo no yo solo digo que es una gran maestra de kung fu eso es todo

Yun: tranquilo sé que es eso. Bueno muy buena historia gracias por la comida cuanto seria por todo

Po: como el postre es gratis por todo serian 7 monedas

Yun al escuchar el precio quedo impresionado por lo bajo costo pero sin quejarse saco 7 yuanes (moneda china) de uno de sus bolsillos y se las entrego al panda

Yun: riuyi ya vámonos que tenemos que llegar a nuestro destino

Riuyi: si maestro

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y estaban a punto de dirigirse a la puerta cuando po los detuvo

Po: un momento

Yun: que pasa

Po: me están jugando una broma verdad (con tono juguetón)

Yun: por que

Po: qué clase de monedas son estas

Yun: ese es el dinero tradicional chino no

Po: si claro si pero nunca había visto monedas como estas no se de que parte vengan ustedes pero por esta parte de china todo se paga con monedas de oro y plata son siete monedas de plata por la comida

Yun y riuyi abrieron los ojos hasta no poder más con esa respuesta

Riuyi: ¡QUE! de donde pretendes que saquemos monedas de plata

Po: ese no es mi problema lo lamento pero tienen que pagar la comida

Yun: (pensando: demonios al parecer las personas no son lo único diferente aquí) perdóneme pero debido a este mal entendido parece que no tenemos dinero para pagar la comida

Po: escuchen ambos me cayeron bien y si por mi fuera les perdonaría el dinero por ser nuevos en el pueblo pero mi padre es el que se encarga de estas cosas así que esperen por favor. Papa

Con ese llamado el sr ping salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo con una sonrisa

Sr ping: si que pasa po

Po: papa al parecer estos clientes no tienen dinero para pagar la cuenta (en tono de risa) no es gracioso

El sr ping quito la sonrisa de su cara y miro a los encapuchados para luego mirar hacia las mesas

: po ya no hay más clientes además de estos caballeros

Po: no papa la familia de conejos que se acaban de ir fueron los últimos además de ellos

: muy bien un momento (calmado)

El fue un momento a la cocina de pronto la perta se cerró con una gran reja de acero po al ver esto se coloco una mano en la cara en señal de desaprobación

Riuyi: que está pasando

Después es salió de la cocina con dos sartenes en la mano

Sr, ping: po ten, detenlos mientras yo llamo a los guardias

Po: ¡papa! porque siempre haces esto cuando algún viajero no te puede pagar

: y que quieres que haga no podemos dejarlos ir sin pagarnos si le regalamos la comida a todo el que no nos puede pagar estaríamos en bancarrota

Yun: sr por favor no se altere se que podemos solucionar este problema de alguna forma

El sr ping se acerco molesto aun con la sartén en la mano y los miro fijamente

: en primer lugar me gusta verle la cara a mis clientes y más cuando no me quieren pagar

Yun: escuche entienda por favor que por ahora no podemos mostrar la cara

Po: (pensando: que tanto ocultaran tras esas capuchas)

Sr. Ping: escuche si no me quieren pagar lo menos que pueden hacer es enfrentarlo mostrando el rostro o lo hacen o ahora mismo llamare a los guardias de la cárcel

Po: papa no hay por qué llegar tan lejos

: ustedes deciden

Riuyi: (susurrando) vamos aun tenemos tiempo de huir no creo que nos alcancen

Yun: no podemos hacer eso sería deshonroso y cobarde

Riuyi: rayos tú y tus valores sentimentales aunque tienes un poco razón

: oigan ustedes dejen de susurrar en mis narices que harán

Yun miro a riuyi con una mirada que indicaba que no quedaba de otra

Yun: está bien lo aremos pero por favor no se altere

: tranquilo yo he visto las caras más feas que hay no creo que las suyas me alteren

En ese momento tanto riuyi como yun se quitaron la capucha dejando ver sus rostros po y el pusieron una cara de miedo y sorpresa al mismo tiempo hubo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que po lo rompió

Po: que bárbaro

Yun: enserio pensé que reaccionarían de otra forma

Después el se desmayo y cayó al suelo

Riuyi: si algo como eso

**Y así termina otro capítulo de esta historia espero les haya gustado gracias a los que comentan nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **


	12. Los extraños seres

Nota de autor: que tal aquí fedeyu con otro capítulo del misterio de la perla del tigre espero les guste por favor dejen reviews plis

Capitulo 12: Los extraños seres

En ese momento ambos se descubrieron las caras dejando al panda y al ganso estático por lo que veían después de un minuto de total silencio po hablo

Po: ¡que bárbaro!

Yun: enserio pensé que reaccionarían de otra forma

Luego de eso se desmayo y cayó al suelo

Riuyi: si algo como eso

: ¡po! Lo siento el estará bien pero creo que la emoción fue muy grande para ambos

: po, po , po demonios no despierta, bueno no queda de otra esperen aquí yo iré a la cocina allá lo despertare y podrán explicarnos quienes son en realidad

El se se dirigieron a la cocina arrastrando a po el cual era muy pesado por eso necesito la ayuda de yun y riuyi para llevarlo hasta allí po se encontraba totalmente inconsciente una vez en la cocina el coloco a su hijo en el mesón y busco entre los condimentos hasta que saco un pequeño embase de salsa picante

: aquí esta

Fue hasta donde estaba su hijo y paso el frasco cerca de su nariz al instante el comenzó a despertar un poco agitado por el olor

: po estas bien

Po: ha, que papa donde estamos que paso

: estamos en la cocina te desmayaste

: ha, es verdad tuve un sueño muy extraño soñé que habían venido dos extrañas creaturas al restaurante se veían muy raros

: po

Po: aunque me cayeron bien

: po eso no fue un sueño eso acaba de pasar por eso te desmayaste mira

Po voltea y ve a los dos extraños que se encontraban en la puerta de la cocina para después volverse a desmayar

: no puede ser

Riuyi: enserio somos tan feos

El repitió lo mismo que acababa de hacer con la salsa picante pero esta vez se le pasó la mano y le cayó salsa picante a po en la boca

: rayos

Po: unn, papa (siente el picante) ahhh que es esto la boca me pica me pica mucho

En ese momento po se levanto del mesón rápidamente jadeando por el gran ardor inmediatamente pego la boca a la llave del agua y estuvo así durante unos segundos

Po: (jadeando) eso si me dejo la boca ardiendo papa porque tenía salsa picante en la boca tu sabes que esa salsa solo se utiliza en casos extremos

: po lo siento pero ese es el caso podrías dejar de desmayarte

Po vuelve a ver a las extrañas figuras pero esta vez su reacción fue diferente se puso en frente ellos y empezó a tocarlos por todas partes hasta que le pincho un ojo a riuyi con el dedo como viendo si era real

Riuyi: ¡auch! qué te pasa

Po: qué raro entonces si es real que bien

En ese momento el tomo a su hijo de la mano haciéndolo retroceder

: po aléjate de ellos no debes acercarte tanto no sabemos que nos pueden hacer

Po: sé que me desmaye pero creo que si vinieran a hacernos daño ya lo hubieran hecho ¿o no?

Yun: es verdad nosotros no venimos a hacerle daño a nadie solo somos viajeros que vienen de muy lejos si se calma se los podremos explicar mejor

: como sé que no son mentiras

Po: papa no perdemos nada con escuchar lo que nos tienen que decir

: no estoy seguro

Po: vamos además si llamas a los guardias tal vez te cobren impuestos

Sr ping: tienes razón, está bien hijo confiare en lo dices

Yun: lamento si los asustamos

: eso no importa lo mas importante en este momento es, como van a pagar la cuenta

Yun: el problema es que no tenemos dinero pero sé que podremos llegar a un acuerdo

El se pone a pensar un momento luego mira hacia fuera y luego mira a yun y a riuyi con una sonrisa picara

: bueno, como verán todo el restaurante esta hecho una pocilga por la cantidad de clientes de hoy

Yun: si

: ayúdennos a limpiarlo y les perdonare la comida

Yun: está bien no hay problema

Riuyi: qué pero vamos a tardar toda la eternidad

Yun: considéralo un entrenamiento además es lo menos que podemos hacer para pagarles

Riuyi: (suspira) está bien

Sr. Ping: muy bien comencemos y mientras tanto pueden explicarnos quiénes son y que hacen aquí

Yun: claro claro

Después de eso todos empezaron a recoger y limpiar todas las mesas para luego lavar la interminable torre de platos sucios mientras yun y riuyi explicaban quienes eran y de donde venían esto duro unas cuantas horas hasta que anocheció todos estaban en la cocina aun lavando platos pero casi terminaban ya la tensión se había ido y conversaban mas tranquilamente

Po: ahhh, entonces déjame ver si entendí bien ustedes vienen de otra dimensión muy parecida a la nuestra y llegaron aquí por un extraño accidente en su mundo

Yun: si exactamente (pensando: espero que se crean esa historia por ahora no podemos divulgar nuestro propósito por el bien de la profecía)

Riuyi: (pensando: wau nunca pensé que el maestro fuera tan bueno mintiendo ¿ya me abra mentido a mí y no me abre dado cuenta?)

: unn que interesante historia (pensando: no les creo nada) y que piensan hacer ahora

Yun: bueno estábamos buscando como volver a nuestra dimensión cuando llegamos aquí pero la historia que nos conto el joven po me pareció muy interesante y me gustaría ir a ese palacio para conocer a esos grandes maestros para ver su entrenamiento que piensas tu riuyi

Riuyi: claro maestro me parece bien

Po: wau enserio van a ir al palacio de jade a conocer al maestro Oogway y al maestro shifu pero eso quiere decir que ¿ustedes son maestros de kung fu?

Yun: bueno no lo se pero se podría decir que si

Po: que bien podrían hacer una demostración ¡se los ruego!

Yun: ¿bueno?

: claro que no (lavando el último plato) ya es de noche y hay que dormir mañana hay que trabajar

Po: papa

: nada de peros además me imagino que el Sr. Yun y el joven riuyi también querrán dormir

Riuyi: bueno ahora que lo dice (bostezando) tengo un poco de sueño

Yun: tiene razón, riuyi creo que ya es hora de irnos

Riuyi: si

Po: que lastima, un momento si ustedes vienen de otro mundo donde están durmiendo ahora

Yun: por el momento dormimos en la intemperie pero no se preocupe estamos acostumbrados

Riuyi: (pensando: hablaras por ti)

Po voltea hacia donde estaba el y le susurra

Po: papa (susurrando) podríamos dejarlos dormir aquí hasta que encuentren como volver a su mundo

: que de ninguna manera no creo nada en su historia y no podemos dejar que unos extraños duerman en nuestra casa

Po: papa no creo que ellos sean malas personas y además ambos sabemos que los estafaste, con lavar unos cuantos platos hubieran pagado la comida es lo menos que podemos hacer

: odio cuando me dices la verdad en mi cara, está bien

Po: bien, oigan yun riuyi esperen

Los nombrados que se encontraban en la puerta del restaurant al escuchar que los llamaban se detuvieron

Riuyi: que pasa

Po: si quieren pueden dormir aquí hasta que encuentre como volver a su dimensión

Riuyi: ¿enserio?

Yun: de verdad no queremos causar más problemas

Po: para nada pueden dormir en mi habitación tengo mucho espacio y además así podrán hacer la demostración mañana si

Yun: no lo se

Po: vamos si mañana quieren irse serán libres de hacerlo

Yun: está bien se lo agradezco

Luego de eso todos subieron a la habitación de po la cual era muy grande (escritor: quien diría que en un futuro po no cabria en ella) y estaba un poco desordenada tenía muchos poster de kung fu y en la ventana se podía ver dos figuras de acción del maestro Oogway y shifu y en medio del cuarto había una gran cama hecha de bambú

Riuyi: es enorme

Po: disculpen el desorden

Po busco entre sus cosas y saco un futón

Po: lo lamento pero solo tengo uno

Yun: no te preocupes yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo

Po: está bien entonces es tuyo riuyi

Riuyi: rayos nunca he dormido en uno de estos, bueno es mejor que dormir en el suelo

Después de eso yun se sentó en el suelo arregostado a una pared como lo hacía habitualmente

Mientras riuyi se acostó en el fotón y po en su cama de bambú mirando el techo

Po: oye en esa dimisión tuya también hay maestros de kung fu

Riuyi: si hay unos que son realmente buenos yo siempre me he querido convertir en uno de ellos para poder demostrar mi habilidad y tú

Po: yo también me he querido convertir en un gran maestro del kung fu y que todos reconozcan mis habilidades es mi mayor meta pero digamos que soy un poco flojo para entrenar

Riuyi: tranquilo como dice mi maestro todo es posible con perseverancia, disciplina y una buena motivación

Po: si creo que tienes razón ahhh (bosteza) bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir buenas noches

Riuyi: buenas noches y gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí

Po: no hay de que

**Con eso termina este capítulo de la historia espero les allá gustado muchas gracias a los que comentan y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bay**


	13. llegada al palcio

Nota de autor:hellow como estan espero que muy bien aqui traigo otro capitulo de mi historia espero lo disfruten

Capitulo 13: llegada al palacio

A la mañana siguiente yun se levanto muy temprano como de costumbre vio que riuyi y po aun seguían durmiendo así decidió dejarlos dormir un poco más al bajar las escaleras se encontró con el que estaba picando verduras

Yun: buenos días veo que yo no soy el único que se levanta temprano

Sr ping: buenos días yo siempre me levanto a esta hora para preparar las mesas y picar las verduras antes de abrir el restaurante donde está el joven que lo acompaña

Yun: decidí dejarlo dormir un poco mas espero no le moleste

Sr ping: no se preocupe usualmente po se levanta dentro de dos horas así que estoy acostumbrado

Yun: si quiere puedo ayudarlo en algo

Sr ping: bueno si no es mucha molestia podría poner las mesas mientras yo preparo los ingredientes

Yun: no hay problema

Inmediatamente yun tomo una fila de platos cucharas y servilletas y empezó a poner las mesas la mañana transcurrió normalmente mientras el le ponía tareas a yun barrer el piso, limpiar el mesón de la barra, etc. después de un rato el puso a cocinar su famosa sopa de ingrediente secreto y el aroma se rego rápidamente llegando hasta la habitación de po este yacía dormido en su cama pero al detectar el olor empezó a despertar

Po: un, que rico huele

En ese momento po medio dormido cayo de su cama aplastando a riuyi que dormía en el piso

Po: me dio hambre

Riuyi: unnnn, ugn, ahh

Po: que es ese sonido es como…

Riuyi: po quítate de encima

Po al escuchar esto se dio cuenta que había caído encima de riuyi y rápidamente se levando

Riuyi: (tose) estás loco casi me matas ahogado

Po: lo siento creo que me caí de la cama

Riuyi: no me digas, un momento que es ese olor

Po: esa es la sopa de fideos de mi papa huele bien verdad

Riuyi: tienes razón huele muy bien

De pronto el estomago de riuyi emitió un sonio haciendo entender que tenía hambre

Riuyi: rayos tengo hambre

Po: jajaja estamos iguales vamos por lo que veo mi papa y tu maestro ya están en la cocina

Po y riuyi bajaron a la cocina y vieron al mezclando la sopa de fideos y a yun barriendo

Po: buenos días papa buenos días

Sr ping: buenos días hijo

Yun: buenos días joven panda

Riuyi: buenos días buenos días maestro (haciendo una reverencia) buenos días

Sr ping: buenos días joven

Yun: buenos riuyi dormiste bien

Riuyi: si aunque un poco aplastado (._.)

Sr ping: veo que el olor de la comida los despertó

Po: si nada como el olor de la sopa de fideos en la mañana

Riuyi se quedo un momento mirando como el revolvía la sopa hipnotizado por el delicioso olor

Yun: te pasa algo

Riuyi: no que te hace pensar eso (babeando)

De pronto la barriga de riuyi volvió a rugir delatando su hambre el miro a riuyi luego fue y tomo tres platos de la repisa y sirvió tres sopas en la mesa

Sr ping: tienes hambre verdad ten come po también ustedes

Riuyi miro al con una mirada de desconfianza la cual el pudo notar

Sr ping: tranquilo esto va por la casa considéralo un regalo por la ayuda que me dio el hoy

Todos se sentaron a comer excepto el

Yun: usted no piensa comer

Sr ping: no se preocupen yo comeré más tarde

Todos desayunaron normalmente bueno se podría decir por po y riuyi estaban haciendo una especie de competencia para ver quien terminaba primero

Ambos: ¡GANE!

Ambos empezaron a toser debido a la cantidad de comida

Yun: (suspira) estuvo delicioso

Sr ping: bueno creo que ya es hora de abrir el restaurante

Yun: riuyi ha llegado el momento de irnos

Riuyi: si (tose) ya voy

Po: un (tose) momento

El al ver que ambos se estaban ahogando les dio un poco de agua

Po: ustedes me deben una demostración de habilidades o no lo recuerdan

Riuyi: claro ya lo había olvidado que dices tú yun

Yun: no lo sé alguien podría vernos

Sr ping: tranquilo la puerta de la entrada dificulta mucha la visibilidad para acá dentro y además todavía es muy temprano casi no hay gente en las calles

Yun: entonces no veo otro problema vamos a fuera

Todos salieron de la cocina

Yun: muy bien riuyi haz la rutina que hemos estado practicando

Riuyi: esa, esta bien (pensando: vamos riuyi tú puedes hacerlo)

Riuyi se coloco en medio del restaurante se puso en posición de pelea habitual luego empezó a hacer una serie de figuras que iban acompañadas con golpes patadas consecutivas po observaba fascinado la demostración de artes marciales la cual duro unos minutos por ultimo riuyi intento hacer un salto mortal para terminar pero no supo caer y se resbalo quedando en el suelo

Riuyi: demonios todavía no la domino

Yun: no está mal riuyi aunque aun te falta práctica

Riuyi: lo se lo se

Po: eso fue, ¡bárbaro! estuvo excelente

Riuyi: qué pero si me resbale

Po: aun así peleas muy bien no tanto como los maestros del palacio de jade pero reconozco que sabes kung fu

Riuyi: bueno gracias

Po: oye podrías enseñarme

Yun: lo lamento pero debemos irnos por ahora en verdad lo siento pero quiero conocer esos maestros

Po: si tienes razón lo siento me emocione

Riuyi: oye no quieres venir con nosotros a conocer a los maestros

Po: créeme eso sería genial pero tengo que quedarme a ayudar a mi papa con el restaurante pero espero que tengan suerte

Riuyi: que lastima pero descuida yo vendré otra vez y entonces podremos entrenar

Po: ¿enserio? que bien

Yun: bueno muchas gracias por todo y lamento las molestias que le causamos

Sr ping: no se preocupe espero vuelva pronto al restaurante pero esta vez procure pagar la comida

El y yun pusieron cara seria durante un momento

Yun: jajajajajajaja

Sr ping: jajajajajaja, es enserio

Después de esto ambos encapuchados salieron del restaurante con la cara cubierta dirigiéndose al palacio de jade al poco tiempo se toparon con las inmensas escaleras que llevaban a la entrada

Riuyi: no se les pudo ocurrir poner unas escaleras eléctricas

Yun: es increíble que solo llegar a la entrada ya sea una gran prueba de resistencia se ve que estos maestros no son comunes vamos entre más pronto comencemos más pronto terminaremos

Riuyi: es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Una vez que comenzaron a subir por las escaleras por cada escalón que subían riuyi se empezaba a imaginar todo como serian esos maestros de los que po contaba como seria esa tigresa que muy probablemente sería el otro elegido como seria el palacio de jade y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por su mente la tarea de subir las escaleras no parecía gran cosa para ninguno de los dos

Yun: riuyi según lo que sabemos es muy seguro que el discípulo que habita en el palacio de jade sea tu compañero pero no sabremos como reaccionen ante nosotros o como serán ellos así que muestra mucho respeto y no bajes la guardia

Riuyi: si maestro estoy consciente de eso pero usted cree que ellos estén consientes de todo esto de la profecía

Yun: es lo más probable pero no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos

Tardaron como 20 minutos en llegar a la sima yun tomo una pequeña ventaja sobre riuyi debido a que tenia mejor resistencia una vez en la sima yun no parecía cansado en lo más mínimo pudo ver que barriendo la entrada estaba un pequeño ganso este al verlo puso una mirada de miedo pero se quedo parado hay poco después llego riuyi un poco cansado

Riuyi: oye pudiste haberme esperado no crees

En ese momento riuyi vio una gigante puerta que lo asía sentir un poco intimidado también pudo ver al ganso que los miraba a ambos un poco asustado así que decidió guardar silencio

Yun: disculpe, buenos días mi nombre es yun y este es mi discípulo riuyi

Riuyi: buenos días

Yun: estamos buscando al maestro Oogway y al maestro shifu de casualidad se encuentran en el palacio

El ganso se quedo petrificado un momento pero luego reacciono

Ganso: ah, sí un momento por favor

Justo cuando el ganso iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola y de allí salió una vieja tortuga con una bastón en la mano y una cara muy tranquila más atrás salió un panda rojo con una mirada muy seria ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido por la presencia de aquellos seres al contrario parecía que los estuvieran esperando

Oogway: (sonríe) por fin han llegado

**Y con esto termina este capitulo de la historia lamento si fue mas corto de lo normal dejen comentarios porfavor bueno bay**


	14. Encuentro de los elegidos

Nota de autor: hola me da mucho gusto volver a publicar otro capítulo del misterio de la perla del tigre ojala les guste

Nota 2 de autor: ahora malas noticias (tan, tan, tan) lamentablemente debido al comienzo de las clases mi tiempo de escritura se ve muy limitado por lo cual no podre publicar tan seguido (;_;) espero lo entiendan pero no se preocupen utilizare cualquier tiempo libre para escribir y publicar lo más pronto posible bueno disfruten del capitulo

Capitulo 14: El encuentro de los elegidos

Oogway se encontraba parado apoyado en su bastón muy tranquilo y sonriendo mientras yun y riuyi estaban un poco extrañados por su actitud

Yun: hola me da mucho gusto por fin poder conocerlos en persona maestros del palacio de jade yo soy el monje yun (haciendo una reverencia)

Riuyi: mi nombre es riuyi discípulo del maestro yun y también me da mucho gusto conocerlos (haciendo una reverencia)

Oogway: muy bien a mí también me da gusto conocerlos como seguro ya lo saben yo soy el maestro Oogway y soy el primer maestro del palacio de jade

Shifu: y yo soy el maestro shifu discípulo de Oogway y segundo maestro del palacio mucho gusto

Riuyi: disculpen pero estoy un poco confundido ustedes ya nos esperaban

Oogway: yo no diría que los esperamos, la vida simplemente siguió su curso hasta que llego el momento de encontrarnos que nosotros estuviéramos cocientes de eso es algo diferente

Riuyi: he, creo que si (aun confundido)

Yun: (pensando: wau se ve que es una persona muy sabia e inspira mucha confianza me recuerda un poco a mi maestro) entonces creo que sabrán porque estamos aquí

Oogway: claro que si por favor pasen me imagino que tendrán muchas preguntas

Después de eso el maestro Oogway y el maestro shifu entraron al palacio riuyi miro a yun por un minuto con un poco de miedo pero yun le dio una mirada de confianza riuyi suspiro y ambos entraron al palacio por la enorme puerta una vez adentro a riuyi casi se le sale la quijada al ver que el palacio era 10 veces más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera y tenía muchas decoraciones en jade, oro, plata, madera y otros materiales todo se veía increíble y entre mas se adentraba en el palacio mas se sorprendía riuyi extasiado volteo a ver como estaba su maestro y lo vio caminando muy tranquilamente con la cara seria

Riuyi: que, el maestro yun no se sorprende con nada

Yun: (pensado: ¡dios esto es increíble es mejor que el palacio de los monjes no lo puedo creer eso es un dragón de oro y esos son pilares de jade nunca había visto algo tan sorprendente en mi vida ,calma calma respira tienes que mantenerte tranquilo tienes que dar el ejemplo a riuyi)

Una vez que llegaron a la fuente del dragón (escritor: no recuerdo si se llama así realmente disculpen si me equivoco) donde se encontraba el rollo del dragón Oogway se detuvo

Oogway: bueno imagino que tuvieron que hacer un gran viaje me alegra que hayan podido llegar a salvo

Yun: gracias maestro también estamos felices de estar aquí

Oogway: quiero que ustedes sepan algo nosotros estamos consientes de la profecía y todo lo que implica y después de haber llegado hasta aquí ustedes también lo sabrán

Yun: si maestro no se preocupe tanto riuyi como yo también sabemos de la profecía y lo que implica

Oogway: muy bien entonces, riuyi, ese es tu nombre

Riuyi: si maestro Oogway

Oogway: dime sabes lo que pasara si no se cumple la profecía a tiempo

En ese momento riuyi adopto u semblante triste y miro al suelo

Riuyi: (triste) si, el maestro yun ya me hablo sobre eso

Oogway lamento que te hallas tenido que enterar de eso pero no te preocupes el destino lo hacemos nosotros y si tu lo decides puedes cambiar cualquier parte de el

Riuyi al oír al maestro Oogway se anima un poco

Oogway: bueno cambiando un poco de tema como verán este es el palacio de jade donde han venido los mejores maestros de kung fu y han dejado su marca desde tiempos antiguos

Shifu: aquí podrán hospedarse y entrenar durante el tiempo que necesiten

Riuyi: que bien, suena genial

Yun: se los agradezco

Shifu: no hay de que

Oogway: y tranquilos no deben tener miedo de mostrar sus rostros nosotros ya sabemos que vienen de un mundo diferente

Yun: tienen razón lamento la descortesía

En ese momento yun le indico a riuyi que se podía quitar la capucha este asintió para luego ambos mostrar sus rostros la reacción de Oogway fue muy calmada no parecía sorprendido el simplemente dibujo una sonrisa al contrario de shifu que aunque sabía que ellos venían de otro mundo estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

Oogway: tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales a nosotros me alegra por fin verlos a los ojos

Yun: gracias maestros igual a mí y me da gusto ver que su reacción fue calmada

Riuyi: (pensando: eso lo dirás por el maestro Oogway por como yo lo veo shifu tiene la quijada rota y un tic en el ojo)

Yun: maestro shifu le pasa algo

Shifu volvió a encajar la quijada y puso una expresión calmada

Shifu: (demonios a tigresa no le agradara esto) si estoy bien es solo que me sorprendió un poco ver su apariencia tan peculiar

Riuyi: (pensando: ¿nos acaba de llamar feos?)

Shifu: díganme una cosa si vienen de otra dimensión como fue que pudieron llegar aquí

Riuyi: ¿bueno?

Yun: en realidad riuyi logro abrir un portal de nuestra dimensión a la suya conectando la energía de la perla de huyan con la de yanshi

Shifu: ¡QUE! eso es verdad

Riuyi: si eso creo

Oogway: estoy impresionado no puedo creer que hayas podido controlar la doble visión a tal grado

Al escucha esto riuyi puso cara de incrédulo sin saber de que estaba hablando

Riuyi: perdón pero que es eso de la doble visión

Oogway: como ya debes saber las dos mitades de la perla de huyanshi tienen poderes tanto únicos como compartidos la doble visión es un poder que poseen ambas perlas el cual les permite a ambos elegidos conectarse entre sí atreves de sus energías, ver lugares lejanos donde allá rastros de energía que la perla reconozca y como tú ya lo has hecho abrir portales entre ambas dimensiones donde se encuentra cada mitad de la perla

Riuyi: wau no tenía idea que podía hacer eso

Shifu: es decir que aun no controlas los poderes de tu perla

Riuyi: no pero el maestro yun me está ayudando

Oogway: bueno no te preocupes con la practica pronto los dominaras

Riuyi: gracias eso espero

En ese momento la perla de riuyi empezó a brillar lo cual todos notaron riuyi la tomo con la mano y la observo

Oogway: que bien parece que ambas perlas se están comunicando

Riuyi: qué raro no había vuelto a brillar desde ayer

Oogway: eso es porque las perlas cada vez están más cerca una de la otra

Riuyi: perdón pero el otro elegido se encuentra aquí en este momento

Shifu: (pensando: entonces si es verdad esa es la perla de huyan) he, si ella es mi discípulo disculpen que no se la hallamos presentado pero teníamos que estar seguros de quienes eran y ella puede ser un poco….

Yun: entiendo

Shifu: vamos debe estar en la sala de entrenamiento, por aquí

Riuyi: (pesando: un poco que)

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamientos tuvieron que cruzar por una serie de pasillos debido a que el palacio era muy grande y por cada paso que daba riuyi se ponía más nervioso y más nervioso yun pudo notar esto y trato de tranquilizarlo

Yun: te pasa algo

Riuyi: no que te hace pensar eso (le temblaba una mano)

Yun: intuición

Riuyi: bueno está bien estoy nervioso feliz

Yun: tranquilo no tienes por qué ponerte así

Riuyi: que tal que no me agrada el otro elegido como voy a hacer un viaje completo con el

Yun: no creo que sea tan malo además según lo que dijo po ella es rápida y fuerte seguro que se llevaran bien

Riuyi: espero que tengas razón

Una vez que llegaron al salón de entrenamiento tuvieron que entrar por una gran puerta para luego ver un gran salón con un enorme circuito que parecía imposible de completar riuyi trago grueso al ver este circuito porque sabía que si se quedaba allí lo tendría que hacer en algún momento

Riuyi: (pensando: demonios espero no tener que hacer ese circuito se ve que es casi imposible de hacer)

También había un montón de armas y muñecos de madera para golpear así como había una especie de palos rotatorios para golpear que eran muy parecidos a los que riuyi había visto en el do-Jo dragón

Oogway: aquí es donde entrenaran durante el tiempo que estén en el palacio

Riuyi: (pensando: este entrenamiento va a ser brutal)

Yun: y donde se encuentra la maestra tigresa

Shifu: allá, parece que está a punto de comenzar el circuito

Riuyi volteo y pudo ver que al comienzo del circuito se encontraba preparada para salir una tigresa de véngala con camisa roja con decoraciones doradas y kimono negro ella se veía de su misma edad al verla riuyi se que do estático pensando (¿ella es mi compañera?)

esta se encontraba muy concentrada y tenía los ojos cerrados así que no se dio cuenta que sus maestros y unos invitados la observaban todos estaban expectantes esperando a que la tigresa decidiera comenzar esta estuvo en posición de salida unos veinte segundos luego abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó el circuito a gran velocidad en menos de dos segundos tigresa ya estaba pasando por los aros suspendidos salto pasando por dentro de ellos con mucha facilidad para luego pasar por las serpientes rotatorias pero corría por ellas como si nada

Yun: veo que po decía la verdad en cuanto a que tiene una gran velocidad estoy impresionado ¿tú qué piensas riuyi)

Riuyi estaba con cara de estupefacto y la boca abierta hasta no poder mas el simplemente miro a yun un momento sin cambiar su expresión para luego seguir viendo la demostración de velocidad tigresa parecía invencible y que nada la podría detener hizo un salto mortal saliendo de las serpientes rotatorias para luego caer en la tortuga de jade haciendo equilibrio con ambas piernas estuvo así unos segundos luego salto hacia los cañones de fuego y empezó tirar golpes y patadas al aire a gran velocidad saltando consecutivamente para no ser quemada por el fuego luego dio el último salto haciendo una voltereta en el aire opero justo cuando iba a aterrizar se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y pudo ver a los dos extraños que la veían

Tigresa: (pensando: rayos no me di cuenta que el maestro shifu y el maestro Oogway están aquí pero quienes serán esas extrañas creaturas acaso…)

Tigresa se adentró tanto en sus pensamientos que perdió la concentración y tuvo un mal aterrizaje quedando sentada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza el maestro shifu fue de inmediato a ver como estaba tigresa

Tigresa: auch

Shifu: tigresa estas bien

Tigresa: si maestro no fue nada

Shifu: que bien entonces levántate no estuviste nada mal pero aun te falta velocidad y precisión en el circuito

Tigresa miro al suelo con impotencia y tristeza la cual el maestro shifu no noto

Tigresa: si maestro (pensando: que tendrá que pasar para que te preocupes por mi) maestro quienes son esas extrañas personas que están junto al maestro Oogway

Shifu: ellos son nuestros invitados ven para que los conozcas

Tigresa se levanto y limpió un poco luego fue junto al maestro shifu a ver a los extraños viajeros

Shifu: tigresa él es maestro yun

Yun: mucho gusto por fin nos conocemos maestra tigresa (haciendo una reverencia)

Tigresa: igualmente (haciendo una reverencia)

Shifu: y el es su discípulo el joven riuyi

Riuyi no se había dado cuenta pero aun tenía la cara de impresión de hace unos minutos pero yun le dio unos cuantos codazos en el hombro con los que reacciono

Riuyi: ha, que, si hola maestra tigresa (haciendo una reverencia)

Tigresa: (hace lo mismo) un gusto conocerlos (seria)

Shifu: tigresa, los dos maestros vienen de muy lejos y han hecho un gran viaje para poder llegar aquí se quedaran un tiempo y espero que los recibas de la mejor manera

Tigresa: maestro no es por ofender pero ya han venido muchos viajeros de muy lejos buscando ser discípulos del palacio de jade que hay de diferente ahora

Shifu: (suspira) veraz el joven riuyi posee la perla de huyan como lo sabrás es la otra parte de tu perla y por eso el es el elegido para acompañarte a hacer el gran viaje de la profecía

Al escuchar esto tigresa se quedo inmóvil pero por dentro sentía como si se le hubiera creado un vacío en el corazón y la hubieran golpeado pronto su cara cambio de seria a una que demostraba una ira muy profunda

Riuyi: estoy feliz de que por fin nos conozcamos espero que nos llevemos bien maes…

Tigresa: maestro (enojada) de pronto me dieron ganas de entrenar afuera, disculpen

Shifu: tigresa

Tigresa salió del salón de entrenamiento muy enojada sin prestarle atención a lo que su maestro le decía

**Y así termina este capítulo de mi historia ( ¿qué le habrá pasado a tigresa?) bueno comenten por favor volveré pronto bay no leemos en el próximo capitulo **


	15. Ilusiòn destrozada

Nota de autor: hola que tal tiempo sin verlos por fin pude terminar este capítulo de la historia es un poco más largo que los demás espero les guste dejen comentarios

Capitulo 15: ilusión destrozada

Riuyi quedo sorprendido y un poco desconcertado por la repentina actitud que había tomado la maestra tigresa al recibir la noticia, el maestro shifu miraba la puerta con una cara que demostraba tristeza debido a que sabia el propósito de ese comportamiento

Riuyi: fue algo que dije

Shifu: no tranquilo no es tu culpa yo me temía esto desde antes

Oogway: tu sabias que lo tomaría así

Shifu: si lo sé pero tenía la esperanza de que entendiera la situación

Yun: disculpen pero podrían explicarnos el por qué la maestra tuvo esa reacción

Shifu: (suspira) verán, tigresa es una de las últimos tigres de su especie nunca llego a conocer a sus padres y debido a su fuerza desde pequeña fue considerada un monstro, desde ya hace algún tiempo yo la he tomado como mi alumna e hija adoptiva desde que se entero de la profecía y de que ella era uno de los elegidos sintió una gran responsabilidad también tuvo una gran ilusión por que la persona que la acompañaría en el viaje seria, bueno, alguien de su especie

Yun: lo comprendo

Shifu: tanto el maestro Oogway como yo tratamos de explicarle que el elegido vendría de un mundo diferente y que era muy poco probable pero ella nunca perdió las esperanzas y me imagino que después de ver al joven riuyi perdió la ilusión

Riuyi al escuchar esto se sintió un poco culpable, sintió que no debía haber estado ahí pero se limito a colocar una cara seria

Riuyi: (pensando: sabía que no debí haber venido)

Oogway pudo notar la mirada de culpa que riuyi tenía reflejada en su rosto así que se acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro y le dio una sonrisa

Oogway: tranquilo sé cómo te debes sentir pero no tienes que culparte por eso

Riuyi: tal vez tengas razón pero no puedo evitar sentirme así

Shifu: por favor disculpen el comportamiento de tigresa se que debe ser una falta de respeto para ustedes

Yun: no se preocupe entiendo cómo debe sentirse la maestra tigresa después de haber perdido todas las ilusiones nosotros esperaremos

Shifu: gracias por entender aunque espero que tigresa no se meta en problemas

Oogway al ver que riuyi aun se sentía un poco culpable tuvo una idea para aliviar la situación

Oogway: joven riuyi le gustaría entrenar un poco en el salón

Riuyi aunque un poco triste se sintió tentado por la proposición así que trato de animarse un poco y acepto

Riuyi: enserio puedo

Shifu: claro tu elige con que quieres entrenar así podremos ver cuáles son tus habilidades

Riuyi empezó a caminar por todo el salón viendo todo los diferentes aparatos y armas que había para entrenar no sabía que utilizar pero de pronto paso por unas torres de madera para golpear muy parecidas a las que se encontraban en el do-Jo dragón pero estas eran un poco mas grandes al recordar lo que paso la ultima que trato de utilizarlas decidió entrenar con ellas

Riuyi: maestro me gustaría entrenar con esto

Shifu: ahhh muy bien las torres rotatorias esas sirven para afinar los reflejos ante los golpes puedes utilizarlos cuanto quieras

Riuyi: gracias maestro

Riuyi se paro en frete de una torre mirándola fijamente y un poco desafiante como esperando poder con ella en un momento dado riuyi se coloco en posición de pelea y empezó a tirar golpes a la torre desde el primer golpe riuyi pudo sentir que esa torre era mucho más pesada pero más rápida que las de su do-Jo

También sentía que las superficie que golpeaba eran más duras por un momento riuyi pudo mantener un ritmo decente debido a su entrenamiento pero se canso muy rápidamente hasta que la torre le gano en velocidad y logro darle un golpe en la cara aunque no lo suficiente para tumbarlo este permaneció en una posición vulnerable por un momento hasta que reacciono se limpio la boca y sonrió

Riuyi: otra vez

Todos los maestros miraban la escena con una expresión neutral como analizando al estudiante

Oogway: (pensando: se le ve muy decidido)

Yun: (pensando: le falta afinar sus reflejos pro eso se lograra con la práctica)

Shifu: (pensando: a simple vista se ve que es una persona normal tigresa es mucho mejor que el tal vez no ha recibido el entrenamiento adecuado)

Riuyi golpeaba la torre con un poco de dificultad y seguidamente llevaba golpes por parte de ella pero siguió entrenando con mucho entusiasmo

Mientras tanto en un pequeño bosque cerca del palacio se encontraba una tigre que estaba tratando de desquitar un montón de emociones contenidas golpeando un árbol repetidas veces

Tigresa: no puede ser

Tigresa golpeaba el árbol con mucha furia mientras en su mente recordaba lo que acababa de ver y su gran desilusión esto lo relacionaba con su soledad y su antiguo pasado en el orfanato lo mucho que había sufrido en ese lugar cada golpe que le daba al árbol traía con él un doloroso recuerdo a su mente

Tigresa: como pudo pasar esto

Tigresa cada vez se profundizaba mas en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo golpeaba el árbol con más fuerza y velocidad

Tigresa: se supone…

Después de un tiempo llego a un punto en que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar pero sin prestarle atención siguió golpeado el árbol intensificando sus sentimientos en cada golpe

Tigresa: que debía ser….

Después de un tiempo dando golpes a una velocidad impresionante y con una fuerza inhumana tigresa dio el último golpe junto con un rugido tratando de desahogar todo lo que sentía con lo cual pudo derrumbar el árbol pero se pudo notar como dejaba escapar una pequeña lágrima que rodo por su mejilla.

Tigresa se quedo parada un momento en frente del árbol que acababa de derribar miro sus manos y se dio cuenta del estado en que estaban apretó una de ellas en forma de puño haciendo que la sangre escurriera y dejando caer una gota en el suelo

Tigresa: un tigre (en un tono un poco sollozante)

Después de eso tigresa se arre costo en otro árbol con la cabeza puesta en las rodillas tratando de no llorar debido a que había aprendido a siempre mantener la compostura frente a sus emociones estuvo sentada hay un rato con una profunda tristeza después levanto la mirada para darse cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo tigresa limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que no pudo contener se levanto y luego volvió a adoptar ese semblante serio que tenia habitualmente para luego dirigirse al palacio

Una vez allí fue al salón de entrenamiento para ver que había pasado desde que se fue al llegar vio como sus maestros y el monje yun se encontraban concentrados tigresa volteo la mirada y vio a riuyi que se encontraba a punto de comenzar el circuito de pronto volvió a colocar una expresión de enojo pero se quedo parada allí para ver que sucedía al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que había llegado

Shifu: listo

Riuyi lo observo un poco inseguro por lo que iba a hacer pero trago grueso para después comenzar

Riuyi: si

Shifu: muy bien entonces comienza

Al escuchar la señal riuyi salió a gran velocidad pero una vez que llego a los aros se vio en un problema trato de llegar a uno pero estaban a mucha altura después de varios intentos logro llegar a un aro pero no logro pasar sobre el al ver la dificultad riuyi opto por balancearse de un aro a otro sin tocar las púas una vez que salió de ahí se encontró con el piso de serpientes corrió por ese lugar con mucha dificultad y casi cayendo pero después de unos minutos logro salir dio un salto muy alto al caer en la tortuga de jade logro mantener el equilibrio por un momento pero casi inmediatamente lo perdió cayendo dentro de esta, rápidamente salto saliendo de ella pero se encontró parado en los callones de fuego empezó al saltar y correr de un lado a otro tratando de no morir a manos del fuego por fin logro salir terminando así el circuito

Riuyi: ya (jadeando) por fin termine

Tigresa después de ver la demostración se sintió aun mas enojada al ver la falta de habilidades del extraño viajero pero decidió irse a su habitación a descansar

Yun: te sientes bien riuyi

Riuyi: si solo un poco cansado

Oogway: no estuviste mal veraz que con la practica mejoraras

Riuyi: eso espero

Shifu: (pensando: vaya, enserio él será elegido se supone que los elegidos tendrían habilidades impresionantes nunca vistas en el kung fu y no lo niego de tigresa pero el, bueno por algo la perla lo eligió) estuviste muy bien para ser tu primera vez

Riuyi: gracias

De pronto el estomago de riuyi hizo un sonido muy fuerte

Riuyi: jejeje, lo siento creo que tanto entrenar me dio hambre

Oogway: se ve que esta anocheciendo vamos creo que ya es hora de cenar

Luego todos salieron del salón de entrenamiento y fueron a la cocina al llegar riuyi no se sorprendió mucho la cocina era muy parecida a las de su mundo aunque muy antigua y era un poco pequeña comparada con el resto del palacio yun, riuyi y el maestro Oogway se sentaron mientras el maestro shifu se puso a revisar la alacena

Riuyi: disculpen pero que vamos a cenar

Yun: riuyi no debes preguntar eso

Oogway: no hay problema tranquilo ya lo veraz

Shifu después de buscar saco de la alacena un poco de tofu y le sirvió a cada uno en un plato junto con te de jazmín riuyi miro el tofu un poco raro y empezó a tocarlo porque nunca lo había comido

Shifu: que pasa no te gusta el tofu

Riuyi: no no si me gusta

Riuyi tomo los palillos pero no sabía muy bien cómo utilizarlos así que le costó agarrar un bocado de tofu una vez que lo probo no le supo tan mal como creía aunque era un poco simple y casi no sabía a nada por educación riuyi fingió que sabia delicioso

Riuyi: ummmm

En ese momento riuyi se dio cuenta de que había un plato de más luego recordó que la maestra tigresa se había ido mucho antes

Riuyi: maestro disculpe que pregunte pero que paso con la maestra tigresa

Shifu: tranquilo ella seguro fue a despejar su mente pero ya está aquí

Riuyi: que como que está aquí

Riuyi volteo y justo en ese instante tigresa estaba entrando a la cocina con un semblante serio pero un poco enojado luego volteo a ver al maestro shifu muy incrédulo

Shifu: tigresa qué bueno que puedas acompañarnos a cenar

Tigresa sin mostrar ningún cambio en su actitud hizo una reverencia

Tigresa: disculpen la tardanza

Una vez hecho esto tigresa se sentó en la mesa a comer a veces miraba a riuyi con una mirada de mucho rencor este muy nervioso y recordando el sentimiento de culpa se limito a mirar su plato y no hacer contacto visual con nadie el resto de la cena paso rápido y en silencio la maestra tigresa fue la primera en terminar se levanto de la mesa dio las gracias y fue a su habitación dejando una tensión muy grande en la sala poco después terminaron el resto de los maestros

Shifu: bueno ya que todos terminamos creo que ya debemos descansar a sido un largo día yun joven riuyi vengan les mostrare donde pueden dormir

El maestro Oogway y yun se levantaron de la mesa pero riuyi se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos jugando con sus palillos dentro del plato con una mirada perdida

Yun: riuyi no vienes

Al escuchar eso riuyi reacciono

Riuyi: ha, si ya voy

Después de eso el maestro shifu los llevo hacia sus habitaciones

Shifu: yun tu puedes dormir aquí y tu joven riuyi puedes dormir en la habitación de al lado

Yun: muchas gracias shifu

Riuyi: si se lo agradezco maestro shifu

Shifu: no hay problema como ya les dije ustedes pueden estar aquí el tiempo que necesiten, buenas noches

Ambos maestro dieron las buenas noches para luego entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones lo que riuyi no sabía era que su habitación quedaba justo en frente de la de tigresa al entrar vio una cama de bambú en el centro del cuarto parecida a la de po pero más pequeña también pudo ver unas cuantas sabanas y toallas dobladas en una esquina tomo una de las sabanas para luego acostarse y intentar dormir pero se quedo mirando el techo pensando todo lo que había pasado y como se sentiría la maestra tigresa no la conocía pero por lo que le habían contado él se sentía terrible.

Estuvo un rato tratando de concebir en sueño pero simplemente no podía decidió salir un momento para tomar un poco de aire salió de su habitación y estuvo un rato caminando por los pasillos y viendo la increíble luna de la noche por algunas ventanas

Tiempo después riuyi decidió volver a dormir pero cuando estaba caminado por el pasillo de las habitaciones se tropezó con una madera del suelo que estaba un poco salida entrando en la habitación de yun haciendo un poco de ruido y cayendo al suelo miro rápidamente a yun pero este seguía profundamente dormido irónicamente no usaba la cama solo dormía sentado arre costado a la pared con el bastón a un lado riuyi se levanto con mucho cuidado se limpio salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Riuyi: (pensando: uff, que suerte creo que nadie se dio cuenta mejor vuelvo a mi habitación)

Riuyi volteo lentamente para volver pero al dar la vuelta se quedo petrificado y sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver lo que tenía en frente era la maestra tigresa que se encontraba arregostada a la puerta mirándolo fijamente muy enojada

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos los dos se miraban fijamente, riuyi casi muerto del miedo y viendo que la maestra no decía nada decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Riuyi: que hay

Tigresa al escuchar se puso aun mas enojada y mostro un poco los dientes

Riuyi: (pensando: demonios que estupidez acabo de decir) maestra tigresa discúlpeme lamento haberla despertado ahora mismo volveré a mi habitación

Riuyi volteo para ir hacia su habitación pero la vos de tigresa lo detuvo

Tigresa: sabes tú no deberías estar aquí

Riuyi no dijo nada inmediatamente pero luego volteo a ver a la maestra

Riuyi: yo no elegí estar aquí y me imagino que tu tampoco

Tigresa: en eso te equivocas yo tome la decisión de estar aquí

Riuyi: cómo puedes decir eso se supone que ambos fuimos elegidos al azar por las perlas para realizar la profecía no es algo que escojamos

Tigresa: se nota que no sabes nada, cada perla elige a su portador por una razón no es al azar debe tener ciertos aspectos cada uno de los elegidos debe ser fuerte, decidido, no debe temer a nada y lo más importante debe tener corazón y alma de un tigre y es obvio que tu no los tienes

Riuyi al escuchar esto se sintió un poco ofendido

Riuyi: no me conoces como sabes que tú los tienes

Tigresa inmediatamente emitió un leve rugido y apretó los puños sintiendo ganas de abalanzarse contra él y golpearlo pero decidió controlarse

Tigresa: nunca pongas en duda mi determinación como un tigre otra vez o veraz. Desde el día que me dijeron que era uno de los elegidos sentí que estaba destinada a eso y desde ese momento he puesto toda mi energía determinación y entrenamiento para poder cumplir la profecía ese es mi destino no me compares con tigo

En ese momento riuyi apretó los puños y miro al suelo con tristeza tal vez tigresa tenía razón él se había enterado de todo hace poco tiempo y aunque trataba de dar el máximo en los entrenamientos nunca sintió la responsabilidad de cumplir la profecía ni tampoco tenía los aspectos que ella mencionaba

Tigresa: tú no tienes corazón ni alma de tigre y es obvio que la perla cometió un error al elegirte

Con cada palabra riuyi se sentía peor y más desencajado

Tigresa: lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es irte solo serás un estorbo si te quedas aquí no te preocupes solo déjame tu perla y yo me encargare de cumplir la profecía

Con esto la maestra tigresa entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a riuyi solo mirando el suelo casi con ganas de suicidarse este se quedo hay unos minutos pero luego camino hacia su habitación para dormir sintiéndose aun peor que antes de salir al poco tiempo fue vencido por el sueño cerrando los ojos con los peores pensamientos en su mente poco tiempo después su perla comenzó a brillar aunque no lo noto

En la habitación del frente cierta maestra estaba recostada en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de decir sabía que era verdad creía que a la mañana siguiente riuyi ya se habría ido del palacio después se miro las manos vendadas recordando todo su sufrimiento en el orfanato los sentimientos de ira y desilusión la mantuvieron despierta hasta que no resistió y se quedo dormida poco después su perla también comenzó a brillar casi al mismo tiempo que la de riuyi

Mientras tanto lejos de allí en lo profundo de un bosque se encontraba una especie de base muy grande y bien construida aunque se veía muy antigua, dentro de esta había muchas habitaciones y armas utilizadas para decorar aunque todo se veía desolado no se veía a nadie transitar por los pasillos había velas las cuales alumbraban todos los cuartos de la cabaña aunque dejaban la suficiente oscuridad para dar un toque un poco tenebroso el cual era acompañado por un gran silencio en el aire, en el centro de la base se encontraba el salón más grande con muchas decoraciones de guerra matanza

En el centro del salón se encontraba un trono estilo lord shen a cada lado de él estaba un gorila con armadura y una espada vigilando, sentado en el trono con una mirada de asesino se encontraba un jaguar negro de ojos amarillos muy intensos y penetrantes que se veía macabro debido al contraste de la oscuridad y la luz de la luna, de pronto una especie de jema que el jaguar tenía colgada en el cuello despidió un brillo morado el jaguar la tomo y la observo un momento para después esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa

Jaguar: parece que por fin ambas perlas están a punto de unirse creo que ya es tiempo de comenzar el juego (risa malévola)

**Y así termina el capítulo de esta historia espero les allá gustado espero poder publicar lo más pronto posible bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ustedes asen posible cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia**


End file.
